Love Never Dies
by tametheflame
Summary: disclaimer: i dont own NCIS : completed! sequel is Finding Hope
1. Chapter 1

Why did she have to go so soon? Tony thought to himself. It was the year anniversary after Kate's death and Tony stood next to her grave. When he had lost her everything felt so out of place. He was tempted to talk to Paula Cassidy about it when she offered but he couldn't bring himself to say what he needed to let out, Abby might have been a good choice to talk to but he didn't want to upset her either. There was no way he could talk to Gibbs about it somehow he couldn't see why he was mourning her so much, he had to be strong around McGee…he had always shown him that its good to be tough, and well Ziva didn't know Kate so talking to her wouldn't seem all that right either. All and all he couldn't seem to think of anyone to try to talk to. Tony lay down the flowers and looked up at the engraved letters spelling 'Caitlin Todd'.

"O Kate why did you have to leave so soon?" He asked out loud. "I should have died not you…" Tony shuddered as he thought about the pain she must have gone through.

FLASHBACK

"KATE!" Tony screamed as he saw his team member, his friend, the women he loved fall to the ground. He ran next to her and knelt down. The gun shot wouldn't have been fatal if she was wearing the vest…but she wasn't…she saved Gibbs life who was now calling for an ambulance. It didn't take long for it to arrive. She was loaded up and taken away. Only ten minutes after the ambulance left Gibbs got the call that she hadn't made it to the hospital. For days after that everyone was angry and left shattered…Tony took it the worse. Through in the fact that there was a new director and a new agent on the team it made things pure hell. But soon the constant grieving stopped and things seemed to go back to normal…but there was one thing missing Special Agent Kate Todd.

END OF FLASH BACK

"I'm so sorry Kate." Tony said as he slowly walked away not being able to stand being there for to much longer. He got in his car and drove home trying to concentrate on the road…but just couldn't. With out thinking it he went right through a red light, another car went right into his and everything went black…

Kate Todd lay in her bed in Hawaii, it was a year yesterday since she 'died', and faking her death was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Leaving everything, everyone she cared about…and for what…some terrorist was trying to kill her? The thought made her sick…wouldn't she be much safer with a team of trained federal agents then in hiding? Kate slowly got up and looked outside. The sun was starting to peak out of its hiding spot. She turned around and walked into the kitchen. She put some toast on. Something in her gut just didn't feel right today, Gibbs had always taught her to listen to it…and today she did. Suddenly her phone rang…but it wasn't her normal phone…it was a private phone that told her if she could come out of hiding or some important news. Then she recognized the number…Gibbs. After a year could they finally have gotten him? A year of waiting to get back to the man she loves…Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.

"Tell me you got him…please?" Kate said desperately.

"Kate I got good news and bad news." Gibbs said.

_Bad new! What is worse then having to be stuck in here having to be someone your not? _Kate wanted to shout but with held it.

"Good news is we got him, Kate, Ari is dead…don't ask how we did it because it will take all day." Gibbs voice filtered through the phone and Kate sighed with relief.

"What's the bad news?" Kate asked nervously.

"Tony had an accident yesterday…he's in a coma and they are not sure if he'll pull through or not." Gibbs said hoping she didn't completely freak.

"O my God! What happened? Was he shot?" Kate almost yelled.

"He had a crash. A few broken bones and a bad concussion put him into the coma." Gibbs explained.

"I am heading right out there as soon as I can get a ticket…I don't care if you all think that I should stay here for a little while longer to let the dust settle!" Kate said slamming down the phone and running to get everything together so she could go strait back to Washington DC, and to Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8 hours later and Kate got off the plane and went to call a cab. She had forgotten how damn cold it was in DC, all that time in Hawaii had gotten her used to the heat. She quickly walked outside and got a cab to the hospital. She didn't care of it was dangerous to be seen…Ari was dead anyway…it was over. Kate got into the cab and on the whole way to the hospital hoping, praying that some how he would be ok. When she got there she paid the driver and walked into the hospital not really knowing what to expect. Suddenly it dawned to her…she hadn't seen these people in over a year…and if Abby, McGee and Ducky were there and Gibbs hadn't told them…they would get a surprise. Taking in a deep breath she walked up to the desk and asked where Tony was. She got an answer and walked up to the room. Silently she looked around the corner of the hospital and saw Abby and McGee sitting there looking semi blanc. She sighed not sure how to do this. She really wished she knew if they knew that she was alive. _God this is much harder then I thought it would be._ Kate thought. How can she do this? Just walk in and say 'Hi how have you been, o what's that? O yeah I faked my death but now I am back so you know every things good.' Kate felt tears come into her eyes…she didn't know why really they just did. But then she thought of Tony…she had to get to him no matter what it took. Slowly she stood around the corner. That's when she say Abby's stomach…it was HUGE! _O my God! She's pregnant! _Kate thought in surprise. She briefly wondered who the dad was but then she saw that Abby and Tim were holding hands and she was asleep on his shoulder. _No way! Abby and Tim. Wonder what Gibbs said to that._ She thought briefly. Kate took in a deep breath and stepped forward but someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Gi…" Kate started to say but he covered her hand with his mouth and he led her away. "What's going on?" Kate asked kinda angry.

"Look if you just walk in there they will both think they have gone mad. I am going to go and tell them." Gibbs said and for the first time in a year he looked right into her eyes.

"Ok Gibbs, I understand…but…please hurry." Kate said.

"Kate its not every day that you get told that someone you thought was dead for a year actually isn't dead." Gibbs said.

Kate nodded as Gibbs walked around the corner. She held her breath wanting to hear if Abby and McGee believed what Gibbs was telling them. She heard a slight gasp a few sobs and "No way!" from Abby. Kate smiled to herself, she hadn't heard her best friend talk in a year…and in some ways in that year she felt dead…all the people she loved and cared for was suddenly out of her life. She frowned deep in thought and suddenly it hit her again…Tony! She suddenly walked out and Abby saw her gave a small shriek. Kate hugged her friend and tried to stop her friend's tears. She finally pulled away and looked at McGee…his face was in shock…his mouth hanging slightly open.

"What have I taught you about manner Timmy?" Abby said and she closed his mouth with her hand.

"Kate wow I don't know what to say." McGee said stammering a little.

"Well it's great to see you alive would be nice." Kate joked and they all laughed. "Looks like you have been busy while I was away." Kate said nodding to Abby stomach.

"Well Tim and I are married and this little one is going to be joining us next month." Abby said a huge smile on her face.

Kate smiled, it was a happy one but she couldn't help but think, she has missed out on so much. She quickly turned and faced Tony's room…he was the one she most wanted to see when she was able to come out of hiding…but not like this…she wanted him to be happy and healthy…not in a hospital. She walked into the room and almost passed out…Tony was in such a state…his leg was in a cast…his chest was wrapped in several places where stiches had been and his head was wrapped from the concussion. She slowly walked over next to his bed and held his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Tony? Tony I'm back." She said softly sitting in the chair next to him.

The rest of the team left giving Kate some time alone with Tony. She looked at him tears threatening to over flow. She should have told him how she felt but now…well now it could be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this chapter is short but i will say one thing: here comes Ziva.

thanks for all the reviews as well

megan

She looked down at his face…she hadn't looked at him in a year…she did have a photo of him but couldn't take it out because if someone saw it and caught her out that would be her cover blown. Kate squeezed his hand wanting more then ever for him to wake up.

"Tony…I'm here. Please come back to me." Kate pleaded. She looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes, and the reality hit her, what if he doesn't come back. _No don't go there Kate…he'll come back…it might take some time but he will. _Kate thought to herself. Tony had over come some bad stuff in his life…he was a fighter…always has been. Kate brushed some hair out of his eyes, wanting to see if they had changed at all…but all she wanted was the old Tony back…she wanted her old life back. She lay her head down softly next to his and closed her eyes…it had been a long day…and it could be a longer night.

Gibbs walked over to Tony's room, he had sent Abby and McGee, he actually had to kinda order Abby to go home, she said that she should stay here and be with them, but McGee and Gibbs said she needed to rest for the baby's sake. Finally she had gone home with McGee. Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony and Kate. He heard someone walking quickly down the hall. He turned to face Ziva.

"You ok?" Gibbs said noting the panicked look on her face.

"O I'm fine…is Tony ok?" Ziva said quickly.

"He's still in a coma." Gibbs said.

"Who's that? Sister…girlfriend?" Ziva asked looking at Kate.

"No…that's Kate Todd."


	4. Chapter 4

"Todd…as in…agent Todd?" Ziva asked and Gibbs nodded. "I thought she was dead."

Gibbs thought this through carefully…not quite knowing what to say, but in the end he muttered "Me too." He said shortly.

"But well how…?" Ziva stuttered very confused.

"I'm going to get coffee, you wanna come?" Gibbs asked shortly.

"No…I'm ok here." Ziva said and Gibbs walked away.

Kate woke up and looked around…it took her a few seconds to process everything but it slowly came back. She notices someone else sitting in the corner…who ever it was is certainly female…not Abby. She was asleep…maybe a family member of Tony…no didn't resemble him at all. Suddenly she stirred and opened her eyes. Kate looked away.

"Um hi." Ziva said.

"Hi. I'm Kate…Todd." Kate said smiling at her.

"I know…you used to work with NCIS…I am Ziva David…NCIS." Ziva said. "I thought you were dead?" Ziva asked more then stated.

"O well I cant really go into detail but in a way…yes I was dead." Kate said. "How long have you been with NCIS?"

"Almost a year." Ziva said and Kate was almost hurt that they had replaced her so soon. "I really like it."

"Yeah me too." Kate said.

"So are you coming back to work?" Ziva asked.

"Not sure I probably will but still a little sketchy on details."

"Ok well I'm off to get some sleep at home…can I get you anything…?" Ziva asked.

"No thanks…I got a bunch of stuff before I came." Kate said smiling at Ziva.

Ziva left and Kate turned back to Tony.

"Come on Tony please…open your eyes for me." Kate pleaded although she knew it could be useless. Kate saw his eyes flicker. "Tony?" Kate said softly. There it was again…very soft…but it was there. "Tony please.." Kate stopped dead when she saw his eyes open. She lay her hand on his face.

"Kate? You're not dead…am I dreaming?" Tony asked looking at her.

"No Tony, I'm here…I'm alive…and your going to be fine ok?" Kate asked.

"Kate…" Tony said hoarse his voice still crackly.

"Yeah?" Kate said her face only a couple of inches from his.

"Where have you been? You have a nice tan." Tony said still in a hoarse voice.

Kate laughed, "You haven't changed a bit have you?" Kate said still looking at him.


	5. Chapter 5

A nurse walked in and Kate gave her some room to check Tony out…once he was cleared Kate and him just smiled at each other. Kate wondered if Tony believed she was alive or in a dream…even she thought briefly if it was a dream.

"You should get some sleep Tony, then you might get out of here in a few days." Kate said holding his hand.

"I d-don't want to sleep, what if I wake up and you're gone?" Tony stuttered.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere ok. I'll be here when you wake up." Kate reassured.

"Promise?"

"Yes Tony, I promise." Kate said softly.

It was 7 am and Tony woke up to find Kate asleep next to him. He just watched her for a while taking in her sent next to him. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Tony smiled at her.

"Morning." He said softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kate asked smiling at him.

"Like a million bucks." Tony said smiling wider.

"A million bucks in a hospital with a few broken bones? How can you feel so good?" Kate asked.

"Because you're here with me." Tony said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days Tony was in hospital Kate stayed with him bringing him everything that he needed, she thought that he would make it a hard job but he seemed to take it easy. It was three days after Tony's crash when Kate brought him home. She carefully helped him in the car and started driving to Tony's house.

"Kate why did you have to fake your death?" Tony said breaking the silence.

"Gibbs said that he had reason to believe that Ari wanted to kill me." Kate said grimly her eyes still on the road.

"Well I think he might have wanted to kill all of us Kate, he shot into Abby's lab and kidnapped Ducky." Tony said.

"You're kidding!" Kate said loudly.

"Wish I was."

They got to Tony's house and Tony went to have a shower while Kate made dinner for them. She decided to make pasta and bread for them. When she had finished the sauce she suddenly heard a loud yelp and a crash coming from the bathroom.

"Tony!" Kate yelled as she ran to the bathroom. He was lying on the ground grinning sheepishly. "Are you ok? Anything broken?" Kate said as she knelt down beside him.

"Um the door to the shower might need some TLC." Tony said and laughed.

"Well if that's all then I guess I should let you get on with your shower and I will go and make dinner." Kate said as she helped Tony up.

About 15 minutes later Tony reappeared from the bathroom in boxers and a black shirt. Kate put the food down on the table.

"This is really good Kate." Tony said between mouth fulls.

"It probably only good for because you've had hospital food for a few days." Kate said smiling at him. After dinner Kate helped Tony over to the bed. Suddenly they tripped and Tony fell on top of Kate.

"OW." Was the only thing that came out of their mouths. They looked at each other before suddenly starting to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate and Tony settled on the coach watching Taking Lives, on Tony's recommendation of coarse. Kate was jumping at every little scary part making her move closer and closer to Tony until she was snuggled right into him.

"What's wrong Katie? Don't like the head?" Tony asked smirking.

"Tony…shut up." Kate said.

Tony put his arm around her. "It's good to have you back Kate…I've really missed you." Tony said smiling at her.

"I've missed you too." Kate said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tony planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Not scared anymore?" Tony asked forgetting about the movie.

"Never was Tony." Kate said looking up at him.

"Yup sure." Tony said smirking.

"You're such a goof." Kate said hitting his arm playfully.

"Nah…" Tony said putting his hand on her cheek. "Kate…" Kate cut him off by kissing him. Tony kissed her back, and when they pulled back they just looked at each other for a few seconds before Tony broke it, " Kate…I love you more then you have ever known…and when you left…I didn't know what to do…and now that your back I never want to let you go again." Tony said putting his hand on her should and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not going to go any where Tony, I'll be here." Kate reassured burying her head on the side of his neck. They stayed embraced like this for several moments before Tony pulled back and smiled at Kate.

"What?" Kate asked slightly blushing.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Tony asked and Kate blushed more.

"I'm not." Kate said looking down slightly.

Tony chuckled, and lifted Kate's head up to look at him again. "To me Kate Todd, you're perfect." He said before leaning in to kiss her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate woke up in the morning. She was sleeping on the coach while Tony was in his bed, though Tony said that he should take the couch and she have the bed but Kate pointed out that he was just out of hospital and had a broken leg. She smiled to herself before getting out of bed and walking into the small kitchen. She grabbed some water and drank it slowly. She turned around to see Tony hobble out of his room.

"How'd you sleep?" Kate asked smiling at him.

"Pretty good, you?" Tony hobbled to the stool and sat down.

"Yup, slept well too." Kate walked up to him and smiled. "You want to go out for breakfast this morning? You need to get yourself used to those things." Kate said pointing at the crouches.

Tony looked down at them and sighed. "How long do I have to be in them again?" Tony asked picking them up and walking to the door.

"Anywhere between 4 to 6 weeks." Kate said as she locked the door.

Tony groaned and hobbled out of the apartment building and went down to the car. They got in and Kate brought them to a small café. They had a light breakfast before deciding to visit everyone at NCIS. They parked outside.

"Wow it's been so long since I've been here." Kate said walking into the building.

"Yup…it sure has." Gibbs voice came from behind them making them jump.

"Gibbs…" Kate was lost for words. "I forgot you did that." Kate said sighing.

Gibbs smiled and went upstairs, Kate and Tony followed. McGee was sitting at his desk, as was Ziva.

"Hey guys." McGee said getting up.

"Hey Tim, how's Abby?" Kate asked giving Ziva a small smile, who just came up to join them.

"She's pretty good. Not very happy about her weight though." Tim said smiling.

"Well I might go see her today, does she stay at home with anyone?" Kate asked.

"Home? Kate you know Abby, she wouldn't have any of it, she's down in the lab. Gibbs has been trying to get her to go on leave for weeks without any luck."

Kate smiled…she didn't think Abby would go on maternity leave until she actually gave birth.

"Well as long as she doesn't break out soon." Ziva said receiving a very strange look from Kate.

"Break down, Ziva." Tony corrected and Kate just looked up at him now quite confused.

"Yes, break down." Ziva said giving Kate a smile before turning around to the sound of her phone ringing.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 4 weeks later and Tony was sitting in the hospital room with Kate after x-raying Tony's leg. He sat whistling to some song that made Kate laugh.

"Looking to be a musician Tony?" Kate asked smirking at him.

"O come on Kate, with your singing and my ways with instruments we will be the best band in town." Tony joked.

"Well Mr. DiNozzo your leg seems to have recovered just fine, take it easy for a week or two but you should return to field work at the end of next week." The doctor said interrupting Kate's and Tony's conversation.

"Well, thank God for that!" Tony said loudly.

They got up and Kate thanked the doctor before walking out,

"Ah, life in the field, cant wait for it. You know how hard it is on desk duty." Tony said slipping his arm around Kate's back.

"Mmm of course Tony, very hard indeed." Kate said laughing slightly.

"So my little Kate, when are you coming back to work, I mean you are coming back right?" Tony added quickly when he saw her face slightly drop.

"Tony I stopped working for NCIS over a year ago, most of them would have probably forgotten me, but the director has stood me down, I am not to work at NCIS until they know I am out of danger. I really do want to come back though." Kate said turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry Kate, I should have realised." Tony said giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

The turned around to see a very panic stricken McGee.

"Tim? What's up?" Kate asked slightly worried.

"It's Abby! She's gone into labour! She was at home with my sister and she went into labour and now she's here and I can't find her anywhere!" McGee said loudly still looking like he was going to pass out of adrenaline.


	10. Chapter 10

hi everyone just want to say thanks for the replies for this fan fiction, it means a lot, hope you like this chapter.

megan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally found Abby and Kate and Tim sat with her while Tony, Gibbs and even Ducky waited outside. Ziva arrived and waited outside with Tony and Gibbs.

"How is she?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Baby could come any minute." Tony said as he looked at his watch. It was one am, they had arrived at Abby's room at six pm. Tony looked up and saw Kate come out of the room.

"Hey, you ok?" Tony asked as Kate sat down next to him.

"Yeah Abby wanted to have some time alone with Tim." Kate said.

"You look exhausted." Tony said giving her a small smile.

"I wonder how you guessed that." Kate said as she stifled a yawn.

"You should get some sleep." Tony said quietly in here ear.

"Yeah." Kate said simply as she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Gibbs watched his two agents one asleep on another. _She's not your agent Jethro. _Gibbs quickly reminded himself. As much as he wanted Kate back on the team he didn't want to risk it when there was a chance that someone could still be after her. There was no way he was going to take that risk, not with her. He sighed and sat down and waited for the news that Abby had given birth. His mind wandered back…

He sat by his wife and waited for their baby to make her way into the world. When she came Gibbs and his wife sat in silent tears and held their beautiful baby girl. She had Gibbs' eyes but was a spitting image of her mother. Gibbs took his daughter as his wife silently slept. He cradled her and sung a soft song not wanting to be anywhere else in the world at that time but holding his daughter. She slowly woke and looked up at him with the most beautiful pair eyes that he had ever seen on anyone. He kissed the top of her head and cradled her back to sleep.

Gibbs snapped out of his day dream and looked around, Kate was still asleep, and Tony was rubbing her arm, Ziva was reading her book about American slang, and he didn't know how Abby and McGee were, but he only assumed that they were talking quietly to one another giving each other emotional support. It was going to be a long

night, he could feel his own emotions wanting to show themselves but of coarse he fought them off.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate woke up and looked around taking a few minutes to come to terms where she was and why she was there. Tony and Gibbs were gone and Ziva was asleep in a chair. Kate got up and stretched before making her way over to Abby's room. She peeked and noticed Tim asleep but Abby was awake.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Kate asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"I'm looking forward to having the baby in my arms" Abby said and she smiled at Kate.

"Yeah I bet, still cant really believe your going to be a mom. I wish I could have been there for you Abby." Kate said as her eyes dropped slightly.

"Kate I really need to know what happened, Gibbs told me slightly that you were shot and well you didn't make it to hospital." Abby said obviously not liking to ask the question.

"Well I was wearing something on top of my vest that made it look like I had been shot, Gibbs knew of course but Tony didn't, so Gibbs made sure Tony didn't try to pull back my jacket, the paramedics were FBI agents undercover…they were the top of their league and trusted to work with such an operation, so then Gibbs told everyone that I had died and that I was sent off the have a cremation and then my funeral and I had my ashes scattered, so I went off to live a different life in Hawaii." Kate said and she noticed slight tears in Abby's eyes.

"I'm glad you have come back Kate, I really did think you were dead." Abby said.

"That was kinda the point." Kate said.

"Yeah I guess so." Abby sounded unsure and uncomfortable about remembering Kate's death.

"Hey I'm going to see if Tony and Gibbs have gotten back are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later." Abby said as she smiled at Kate.

After Kate said goodbye to Abby she went out to see Tony and Gibbs just getting back, coffee in hand. Tony handed Kate a coffee she thanked before she sat back down again. Ziva was still asleep and Gibbs put a coffee next to her.

"Is she good?" Kate asked Tony gesturing towards Ziva.

"Yeah she's damn good." Tony said quietly.

"That's good." Kate said as she turned her attention back to everything else in the hospital.

"Kate, a word." Kate looked up to see Gibbs.

"Yeah sure." Kate got up and followed Gibbs to a hallway where Tony and Ziva were out of view.

"I just got off the phone to the director and she said that as McGee is going to have some time off to help Abby she wants you to come back for a while until he comes back." Gibbs explained.

"Why cant I just come back to work Gibbs I mean what's going to hurt me? If I am working now can't I stay?" Kate asked confused.

"You won't be working in the field, you're on desk work." Gibbs said firmly.

"What? Gibbs why can't I just damn work the way I have always worked?" Kate practically yelled.

"Because…I don't want to loose you." Gibbs admitted.

Kate stared at him, before suddenly relaxing a little. "Gibbs there's a chance that any one of us could die in this job, we understood that when we signed on. You don't want to loose me? Well I hope you don't want to loose Tim, Tony or Ziva as well because you've got a chance to loose them to Gibbs, this job is dangerous and we wouldn't be in the field if we didn't understand that."


	12. Chapter 12

"Kate!" Kate heard Tony call and she ran back to where he was.

"What? What is it?" Kate asked as she ran over to him.

"Abby's having the baby!" Tony half yelled and Kate dove into the room while Tony Gibbs and Ziva waited outside.

Abby's face was tight with pain and Tim held her head in his chest. People came in and out of the room. Tim soothed Abby gently in attempt to calm her but Abby continued to scream and moan.

"Good Abby, your almost there just one more big push." The nurse encouraged and Abby moaned again. Kate looked on feeling helpless as she squeezed Abby's hand trying to support her. Finally the baby was out and in Abby's arms. Tim and Abby watched their baby daughter through tears of joy.

"Oh Abby I'm so proud of you." Tim said as he kissed his wife.

Everyone walked in and Abby smiled up at everyone.

"I want you all to meet our beautiful baby girl, Rebecca Rose McGee." Abby said and Tim beamed.

Everyone said hello to the baby and said congratulations before giving Abby and Tim some time alone.

"Well I guess we'll head off home call if you need anything." Kate told Tim and Abby and they nodded their thanks before once again turning their attention back to their daughter. Kate and Tony drove home; well Kate has now considered it home since her apartment was sold. They entered the building and Kate fell on the couch and almost fell asleep. Tony helped Kate down the hall into her room and kissed her softly before making his way to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

"No Tony its goes there!" Kate said loudly as Tony tried to set up the crib for Rebecca. It was the day after she had been born and seeing as she was two weeks early Tim hadn't set up the nursery, Kate and Tony decided to set everything up for them when they get home tomorrow.

"Kate! Calm down, I know exactly what I am doing." Tony said grinning at her. "There, all done." Tony said after he placed the crib in the corner. They spent the rest of the morning putting all the clothes and baby essentials in room. After everything was done they stood back and admired the room.

"Abby and Tim will love this." Kate said as she smiled up at Tony.

"Yep they sure will." Tony placed his hand on Kate's shoulder and they headed back down the stairs. Kate walked over to the fridge and looked inside…empty.

"Tony, I think we should go get some food for them as well, and we need to do some shopping too." Kate said as she walked into the living room to where Tony was.

"Ok lets go then." Tony said and they left the building remembering to lock it back up again and put the emergency key back in its hiding spot. Tony and Kate got in the car and drove to the supermarket.

"So you got anything on tonight?" Tony asked looking at Kate.

"No why?" Kate asked slightly confused.

"Well I was thinking we could go out for dinner somewhere." Tony said as they pulled into the car park.

"Sounds great Tony." Kate said and when they stopped she leaned over and kissed him.

They spent a little over an hour in the supermarket.

"Tony you cant give babies that!" Kate said pointing at the chocolate.

"It's not for Rebecca it's for McGee and Abby, they are going to be stressed and you know it's a proven fact that chocolate lowers stress levels." Tony said as he pointed at the chocolate.

"So do cats and I don't see one of them in there." Kate shot back. "You know what, never mind give them chocolate." Kate gave in and Tony looked surprised.

"I win." Tony said. "You know what Kate, you looked stressed maybe we can get chocolate too." Tony said pushing it slightly.

"Tony I am trying to get back into shape, eating chocolate wont help my cause, but you get chocolate, I wont eat chocolate." Kate said as she rolled her eyes at him.

They had finally done all the shopping and they headed back to Tim and Abby's house.

"That's funny, I'm sure I locked this." Tony said looking bewildered. Suddenly they heard a bang coming from upstairs. They both took their guns out and walked cautiously up the stairs. They were just outside Rebecca's room when…

"Boss! What are you doing here?" Tony asked as Gibbs ran into them.

Kate put her gun away and looked in Rebecca's room.

"Gibbs? Have you been…baby shopping?" Kate asked noticing the stuffed toys and baby clothes.

"I just thought I would help out a bit." Gibbs said.

"Um ok." Tony said a bit unsure.

They all went back down stairs and Gibbs, much to Kate and Tony's surprise, helped them unpack all the groceries. The house was looking great ready for, Abby, Tim and Rebecca to arrive the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys just to let you know i added several chapters. just thought i would tell you in case you came to this page and were all confused. :). please tell me what you think.

megan

"Welcome home Rebecca." Kate heard Abby whisper softly to the baby. It was about 1 pm and Abby and Tim had arrived home with Rebecca. "Kate can you hold her while I go put this stuff in my room and I've got to put some stuff in her room?" Abby asked.

"Yeah of course, Abby." Kate said and she held the baby while Abby walked upstairs. Kate rocked the baby and Tony came and stood next to her.

"She's a cutie isn't she?" Tony asked smiling at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah she looks like Abby, a lot." Kate said smiling at Tony.

Abby and Tim came back down stairs and Kate gave Rebecca back to Abby.

"Wow Kate you must have a way with babies, I couldn't get her to sleep." Abby said laughing slightly.

Kate and Tony stayed around for lunch before heading back home. Kate sat down on the couch and Tony followed her. They sat next to each other and talked about work the next day.

"You nervous about going back?" Tony asked.

"No." Kate said firmly and Tony decided to let it go.

The rest of the day went smoothly Kate and Tony cleaned the place up a bit before having dinner and heading to bed, Kate wanted to have an early night before the big day at NCIS tomorrow.

Kate woke up and looked around, 5:30 am; it was still pretty early so Kate lay back in bed before slowly getting up and taking a shower. She stepped out of the bathroom her hair still slightly damp and walked into the kitchen where Tony stood.

"Hey." He greeted her with a kiss. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Kate asked wrapping her arms around Tony.

"Couldn't have been better." Tony said smiling at her. "Come on, I'm making some eggs, you want some? You need to eat before work."

"If you insist." Kate said giving up to one of Tony's smiles.

They sat down and ate before going to the parking lot and getting in the car. It was only about a 15-minute drive to NCIS.

"Ready?" Tony asked Kate.

"For sure." Kate said and she exited the car and headed to the building with Tony.

Kate and Tony got in the elevator and stepped out of it and into the bullpen. Kate got a few odd looks from agents that thought she was dead. Kate noticed Ziva rushing around carrying boxes and files.

"Ziva?" Kate asked wondering what she was doing.

"Kate! Tony! Sorry was trying to get this done before you got here." Ziva said in a rush.

"Get what done?" Tony asked confused about his partner's actions.

"Well I am getting all my stuff, and moving it to the desk at the end so you can have your desk back." Ziva explained picking up some more stuff.

"Ziva…you don't need to move all your stuff, I can just sit at McGee's desk for now until he comes back then I can go sit at the end." Kate said trying to get through to her.

"It's ok, Gibbs is up with the director now to see if we can expand our working area since we are getting more people." Ziva said in a rush.

"Getting more people? Is there someone else joining the team?" Tony asked looking at Ziva.

"Oh um well…I wasn't supposed to say but…um…" Ziva stuttered and Tony was surprised at her actions today…they seemed well non-Ziva like.

"Ziva…are you ok?" Kate asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, had a late night last night." Ziva said smiling hoping to reassure the two agents.

"Ok, Ziva you didn't answer our question though, have we got someone new on the team?" Tony asked.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Special Agent Jacob Brett, our new agent on the team." Gibbs' presence started everyone on the team and they turned around to see the new agent. Kate couldn't help but notice and cold and mysterious look in the agents hazel eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

ok guys thanks again for the reviews it meens a lot and i hope that you are enjoying this fan fiction...hope to have more soon. :)

megan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate looked at Gibbs, his expression was angry but he held it in very well, obviously he didn't like another agent being on the team. Jacob went over to his desk down the end and Ziva followed with her stuff.

"Kate the director would like to see you in her office, now." Gibbs said his voice harsh.

"Um ok." Kate said a bit unsure about everything.

She gave Tony a strange look before heading upstairs.

"Director Shepard, Special Agent Todd is here to see you now." Said Cynthia, the secretary.

"Ok send her in." Kate heard the director say, she smiled at the secretary before moving into the office.

"Director." Kate said nodding at her.

"Good morning Agent Todd." Jen said not looking up from her work. "Ok let's get down to business, you want to go back in the field, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kate said not sure where this was going.

"And you understand the danger you could be in?" She asked looking at Kate right in the eye.

"I protected the President ma'am, that was dangerous, and so is this, I know, but I have a job to do and I'm not going to let a dead man ruin it." Kate said firmly and even the Jen looked a bit taken back.

"Jethro is really going to kill me for this one." She muttered to herself hoping Kate didn't hear her. "Ok Agent Todd, badge, gun, and good luck in the field."

"Thank you ma'am." Kate said.

"Jen will be fine, girl and girl thing." Jen said easing up to the younger woman.

"Kate." Kate said smiling at her.

"Well Kate good luck telling Gibbs I allowed you back in the field." Jen said smiling as she left the office.

"Thank you, ma…Jen." Kate said before heading back to the squad room.

Just for a second she looked down at the team, Tony was working on paper work, Gibbs was no where to be seen, Ziva was putting all her stuff in her desk and settling in, Jacob was settling in as well, Kate didn't know what to think of him, he seemed a bit creepy but when he turned around and started chatting away with Ziva her doubts on him were put aside. Kate chuckled to herself; things are going to be so much different.

"Find something amusing Agent Todd?" Gibbs' voice startled her and she turned around to face her boss.

"No not really just think about how good it is to be back." Kate said as she continued to watch the team. Tony had now joined in on the discussion and they were all chatting away like old school friends. This made Kate laugh again.

"Gibbs I guess I should tell you now, the director has let me back in the field." Kate said a bit unsure.

"I'm not surprised. I knew you would get back in the field if I liked it or not." Gibbs said and really surprised Kate.

"Gibbs your not going soft in your old age, are you?" Kate joked.

"I'm not happy about it Kate, you should keep out of the field for at least a few weeks." Gibbs said and Kate looked at him.

"I can take care of myself Gibbs." Kate said smiling at him in a reassuring manner. She started to leave when she heard Gibbs shout semi-quietly after her.

"Kate, don't let yours and DiNozzo's relationship get in the way." Gibbs said and Kate turned around but Gibbs was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate walked back down to the bull pen and smiled at the rest of the agents, deep in conversation, and who knows what it was about, she didn't really want to get involved at that time, she was just enjoying being back at NCIS. She sat down at her desk her desk and unpacked everything she had in her bag to put back in her desk. She started to think about everything, not realizing Tony coming up to her.

"Earth to Kate?" Tony said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah? O sorry Tony." Kate said giving him a smile.

"You ok?" Tony asked and Kate heard the concern.

"Yeah, just day dreaming." Kate said smiling at Tony.

"About?" Tony said winking at Kate.

"Not what your think Tony." Kate said, normally she would hit him but she couldn't find the will to do so.

"Aw bummer." Tony said kidding but got a glare from Kate.

"Alright lets get a move on, case in Norfolk just came in, Ziva show Jacob the ropes, go get Ducky, Tony gas the truck, Kate you go with him." Gibbs barked out the orders and all of the agents scattered off to get ready to go.

It was an hour later, Tony was taking pictures, Kate was sketching, Jacob and Ziva were off getting information and Ducky and Palmer were going over the body.

"Petty Officer John Martian." Tony said looking at the body.

"Single shot to the head is apparent cause of death, but we wont know for sure until we get him back." Ducky explained.

"Bullet through and through Duck?" Gibbs asked looking at the body.

"Yes, it defiantly is so there has to be a bullet here somewhere." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded to Tony and Kate to tell them that they have to start looking for the missing bullet. Kate started to walk off and Tony followed looking at everything to see if the bullet had engraved itself into the object. Their search was in vain. They were starting to give up when Kate bent down and saw the bullet engrave right into the cement.

"Tony got it." Kate said as she pulled some equipment out to retrieve the bullet. Tony walked over to her and looked at the angle of the bullet.

"Killer must have been on top of that building." Tony said pointing at the near by building.

"Yup I would say so." Kate said and they all ready began their walk to the rooftop.

They were walking up the stairs when Kate said. "Gibbs knows about us."

Tony spun Kate around and looked at her. "He does?" Tony asked a bit shocked.

"Yup."

"Well in that case…" Tony started kissing her.

Kate pulled away and glared at Tony. "Tony! That doesn't mean we can kiss whenever we want!" Kate almost yelled.

"I would hope not." Tony and Kate turned around to see Ziva and Jacob at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ziva, Brett what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be interviewing people?" Tony asked slightly embarrassed.

"We finished." Jacob said and Kate wondered why he had the harshness to Tony calling him by his last name.

"Well in that case, Probie get up here." Tony said and Kate realized that Jacob was a probie and Tony would have more fun with the name while McGee was away.

"My name is Jacob!" He yelled and Kate was taken back slightly.

"What the hell is going on in there!" Gibbs' voice boomed from outside. "Agent Brett if you want to keep this job then if I were you I would get my butt moving before you get fired!" Gibbs yelled and Jacob ran up the stairs Ziva following closely. Kate and Tony also went up to the rooftop. Kate and Tony went off to a corner of the building while Ziva and Jacob swept the rest of the roof.

"I don't like him." Tony said to Kate while they were looking around the corner where the sniper was thought to have been.

"Get over it Tony, he seems fine just a bit head strong, we'll put him back into his place. Him and Ziva seem to be getting on." Kate said as she turned to see Ziva and Jacob deep in conversation.

"Yup. Kate I think I got something here." Tony said as he looked at the side of the building intently. As most building do this one has a bit of a wall on the side of it that stands no more then 2 feet high and on that wall seemed to look like a loose concrete slab.

"You right, should we open it or call Gibbs up." Kate said and she turned to face Tony. "Open it." They said together and then laughed.

They got a good grip on the slab and started to pull it out.

"Just a little bit more." Tony said and they pulled out the slab to reveille the contents with in it.


	17. Chapter 17

ok thanks for all the replys again guys, sorry its taken soooo long for me to update!

megan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah, ok then." Kate said when she saw the gun and magazines all packed into the building. It was a Ruger Mini-30. They got out the biggest evidence bag and put it in.

"You guys stay up here and keep looking we're going back down to give this to Gibbs." Tony said to Ziva and Jacob.

"Yeah sure, we'll see you down in a bit." Ziva said and Kate and Tony started heading back down the stairs.

"Boss we got what looks like murder weapon and its magazines." Tony explained.

It was about three hours later and they finally started to head back to NCIS to start the other end of the investigation. They were able to pull some white gravel off the roof and a partial footprint. All the evidence was sent down to Abby's temporary replacement. Kate and Tony went out all day interviewing people and asking them questions about Petty Officer Martin Smith but so far were blanc with suspects. After a long day out and about they headed back to the office to catch up with everyone else.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked as she walked in.

"Coffee." Ziva replied still looking at her computer.

"Ok, well you guys got anything here?" Kate asked sitting down at her desk.

"No not really, this guy knows how to do his job, and does it well. So far no motive, no suspect." Jacob said.

"Gibbs isn't going to like that." Tony said sitting down at his own desk.

"What's that DiNozzo?" Gibbs made his entry perfect, as usual.

"Um boss, there is nothing unusual about the people we interviewed today. He was a happy person that loved the Navy and was good at it too." Tony said.

Gibbs gave Tony a look that said 'Why the hell are sitting around doing nothing?' Kate almost smiled. They continued to look through the Petty Officers files. Gibbs left, giving no indication to where. Jacob fell asleep, followed by Kate then Tony then Ziva. It had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be much of the same.

Kate woke up and took in her surroundings. She looked at her watch and it read 3:30 am. Everything in her body ached as she got up and stretched. Getting back to sleep was the last thing on her mind. Gibbs was still gone and everyone else was asleep. She started typing on her computer again and got Smiths Commanding Officers files and looked through them to see if he said anything about the unusual about them. She dug up everything she could find and then she found it. Deep in his personal notes he said that he did not like Petty Officer Smith and did not want him on the team. Kate read through everything else he said about Smith before walking over to were Tony was to wake him up. She quietly crept around the side of his desk.

"Tony." Nothing. "Tony!" Tony jumped up and grabbed Kate before pushing her back on the ground and landing on top of her.

"You hit?" Tony said looking around widely.

"No Tony, we're in the bullpen and its fine." Kate said and Tony looked down at her.

"O I see." Tony said grinning at her.

"You can get off me now." Kate said.

"Who says I want to?" Tony asked grinning at her again.

"I can't breath." Kate said though she could.

"Really?"

"You are a pest sometimes." Kate said looking into his eyes.

"One you love." Tony said and their lips met.

Kate pulled back after a while and smiled at Tony. "I think I have a lead on the case."

"Ok." Tony said getting up and pulling Kate with him. "Who?"

"His commanding officer didn't like him and wanted him off the team." Kate said and showed Tony all of the personal notes.

"Well I guess we'll tell Gibbs when he gets back." Tony said and he turned to face Kate.

"Yeah."

"You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?" Tony asked smiling at her.

"Yeah I guess so. What time is it?"

"4." Tony said. Tony then pulled Kate down onto the ground where Kate's pile of blankets lay and kissed her gently.

"See you in the morning." Tony said starting to get up.

"It is the morning." Kate said softly as Tony started to walk over to his desk.


	18. Chapter 18

sorry its so short...the next chapter should be good! thanks for all the reviews thats what made me write this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DiNozzo!" Tony jumped out of his seat and fell onto the ground in a shock. Tony looked up to see Gibbs standing in front of him.

"Um hi Boss.' Tony said. Gibbs shook his head.

"Wake everyone up." Gibbs ordered before leaving up to the director's office.

"Sure Boss." Tony grumbled before getting up and walking over to Kate. Ziva was awake and typing away.

"Ziva can you wake Brett?" Tony asked.

"Sure thing Tony." Ziva said getting up. Tony stared at her…something wasn't right.

" Kate." Tony said gently rubbing her shoulder.

"What? Time to get up?" Kate asked.

"Yup." Tony said and Kate got up and sat in her chair. "God…I must have a dozen kinks in my body." Kate said stretching. "Forgot what it was like sleeping on the ground of this building."

"Welcome back Kate." Tony said chuckling.

Gibbs walked into the director's office.

"Yes Agent Gibbs?" Jenny said.

"I was out most of the night last night following a lead and we have some trouble." Gibbs said looking serious.

"Why what happened?' Jenny asked now getting concerned.

"The bastards a mole! Killed the petty officer and is running a terrorist cell!" Gibbs said raising his voice. "I have gone all night with out coffee spying on a mole."

"How do you know he killed the Petty Officer?"

"My gut! The Petty Officer must have started to have suspicions about him." Gibbs said.

"How does the Petty Officer know your suspect?" Jenny asked quickly, she didn't want anyone raiding the building until they were sure about the suspect. If this man did not know or have anything to do with the Navy, NCIS would not have jurisdiction and would have to stand down to the FBI.

"The suspect is the Petty Officer's commanding officer." Gibbs said.

"Ok and you are sure he is a mole?" Jenny asked.

"Jen I have been following him all night…without coffee…I am sure!" Gibbs said.

"Ok Jethro, if you are really sure about this…you go to MTAC and you contact head of Navy, let them know what's going on and then and only then you go get the field job done. And be careful!" Jen called after him

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooo what will happen? whats up with Ziva and will Gibbs be able to stop the terrorist cell?


	19. Chapter 19

i must be on a role tonight guys! 2 updates in one night and this chapter is pretty long too hehe. hope you like it. i know i said action in this chap but i really stretched out the before raid uneasiness. hope you guys like it!

tametheflame

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked getting up.

"Went to see the director. He looked really angry and he didn't even have any coffee." Tony said.

"I'm worried." Kate joked.

"You should be Agent Todd." Gibbs said entering the bullpen.

"What's up Boss? Tony asked giving Gibbs a strange look.

"We got our guy! He is the Petty Officers CO. He is also running a terrorist cell. I have been up all night without any coffee tailing him. I should have got you to do it." Gibbs said looking at Ziva.

"All you had to do was ask Boss." Ziva said looking at him.

"I have just talked to the Head of the Navy. We are going in tonight. It has to be at night because it looks like about everyone is there at night. Get McGee in here, we're going to need a lot of agents in on this. I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said and he turned and left.

"He doesn't really expect us to call McGee in does he? He has a wife and a baby girl to look after." Kate said looking at Tony.

"He does. Come on Kate, we'll be fine." Tony said.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate and Tony turned around to see the Jenny.

"He went for coffee ma'am." Tony said.

"Ok you all go home, come back at 2pm, your going to have a long night and I believe in mental preparation." She said.

"Ok ma'am are you sure we shouldn't wait for Gibbs to come back?" Tony asked.

"Go, I'll take care of Jethro."

"Thank you." They all made their way down to the parking lot.

Tony and Kate arrived at their place and settled down on the couch.

"We should go let McGee know and then maybe on the way back we could stop for lunch." Tony said.

"Sounds good. I still don't think McGee should come." Kate said as they walked back down to the car.

"He'll be fine Kate, don't worry." Tony said pulling her into a hug.

"I worry Tony, he has a wife and kid to think about." Kate said.

"We have his back Kate, we wont let anything happen to him." Tony said trying to reassure her.

"I know Tony, I know."

They started to drive to Abby and Tim's house. After getting to the driveway the walked up to the house and Kate knocked on the door.

"Hey guys! Shouldn't you be at work?" Tim asked looking at them.

"Gibbs sent us. Can we come in?" Kate asked.

"Sure."

Kate and Tony entered. Abby saw them and ran up and hugged them both.

"It so good to see you!" Abby said.

"Where's the little one?" Kate asked.

"She's having a nap. I'm telling you she was up all night last night crying. Neither of us got much sleep." Abby said chuckling.

Kate chuckled.

"What brings you too here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Abby asked.

"Well Gibbs sent us to well, he needs McGee today, we're working on a case and need some back up." Kate said not wanting to tell Abby that they were raiding a terrorist cell.

"O um sure what time does he want me in?" Tim asked looking at both of them.

"2 this afternoon." Tony said.

"Ok, I'll be there. Would you too like to stick around for lunch?" Abby asked.

"No, thanks though." Kate said smiling at Abby.

Half an hour later Tony and Kate were sitting at a café eating their lunch. They had been silent the entire time.

"Kate, are you sure your ok?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine Tony, really." She said smiling at him.

"You don't look fine." Tony said pushing it.

"It's not everyday you have to prepare to raid a terrorist cell is it now?" Kate whispered across the table. "Look after this I'm keen to go home and have a shower before heading back."

"That's ok." Tony said.

After lunch they headed back to the apartment. While Kate had a shower Tony went through some old pictures. He had pictures of all his time at NCIS. From him and Ducky at the presidents desk to the time when he took that picture of Ziva when he was framed. Maybe he was paranoid but he was getting a bit worried about tonight's mission. He was worried about Kate; she didn't seem to want to go into this. He had seen a different side of her today, a side he never wanted to see. She seemed unsure and nervous. Tony sighed as he got up to see Kate behind him.

"What's that?" Kate asked pointing at the photo album.

"A bunch of pictures during my time at NCIS." Tony said.

"Can I look at them?" Kate asked.

Together they looked through all the photo's laughing and remembering all the old times.

"We should think about making a move." Tony said closing the book. "We can look at the rest later."

"Ok. Thank you Tony." Kate said as she looked at him.

"For what?"

"Being here for me." Kate said.

"I'll always be here for you Kate, always." Tony said pulling her into another hug.

It was five to two and they arrived in the bullpen. Jacob and Ziva were there. Tim was yet to arrive and Gibbs was upstairs with the director. Jacob and Ziva were talking and laughing. Kate noticed them give each other a strange look, like they had known each other for a long time, not since yesterday morning. Tony and Kate sat next to each other, Kate on her chair and Tony on her desk, after making sure he wasn't sitting on any paperwork. They talked about pretty random stuff like what they would do in the weekend, and how much more photo's Tony had in his photo album. Tim entered and he had brought Abby with him.

"Where's Rebecca?" Kate asked

"With Tim's sister." Abby responded. "I decided I could help you with the case as well this afternoon." Abby said smiling at them.

Gibbs entered the bullpen and smiled at Abby.

"Hey Abbs, how are you doing being a mom?"

"Tiring, she was awake almost all night last night." Abby said.

"McGee taking good care of you?" Gibbs asked giving McGee a hard look.

"He is Gibbs and he knows if he doesn't you'll be after him." Abby said grinning at both men.

"Ok good well Abby why don't you go down to the lab and talk to your temporary replacement while I talk to these guys about tonight's raid." Gibbs said and Kate cringed.

"Raid?" Abby asked looking at Gibbs and then to McGee.

Gibbs looked from McGee then to Abby, and finally to Tony and Kate. "You didn't tell them?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony and Kate.

"Boss, we told McGee that he had to be in at 2 to help with the case." Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"Tim's going to be in a raid?" Abby said looking around widely.

"It'll be fine Abby." Tim said trying to reassure her.

"Last time you guys went on a raid I thought Kate was dead!" Abby yelled as the director walked in.

"Abby, come with me, let them do their job." Jen said pulling Abby away from the scene.

It was half an hour later and everyone knew the plan off the top of his or her head. Kate and Tony were going to go through the front, Ziva and Jacob were heading up a stairwell at the side of the building to the roof, and Gibbs and Tim were taking the back. Gibbs and Tim went to talk to Abby and make sure she was ok. Ziva was getting Jacob ready, as this was his first raid.

"You want to go for a walk?" Tony asked Kate.

"Sure." They headed downstairs and walked along the rode.

"You ok?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah just thinking." Kate said.

"When this is over tomorrow we're going out for dinner at a nice restaurant and then going to see a movie ok?" Tony asked smiling at her.

"Sounds perfect." Kate said smiling back at him.

"Kate you know that I love you right?" Tony asked.

"I know Tony, I love you too." Kate said. They kissed right there in the Navy yard not caring who was watching.


	20. Chapter 20

ok guys here is the next chapter...please review :)

megan

It was later on and Kate and Tony were heading back to the squad room. They walked hand in hand until they reached the building. They got into the office and saw everyone else.

"You ready for this?" Tony asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kate said grabbing a vest.

Tony and Kate put their vests on and then put and NCIS, federal agent jacket over top. Kate sighed, this was going to be a long night and hopefully everyone was going to be ok.

"Ok, we all go in separate cars to get there, we stop here and walk the rest of the way," Gibbs said pointing at the map on the plasma, "Kate and Tony through the front, McGee and I will go through the back, Ziva you and Jacob go up the stairs on the side of the building clear the roof and then go in. Got it?" Gibbs looked at the team intently.

"Got it Boss." They all said together.

Tony and Kate got in the car and looked at each other.

"Ready to go get em?" Tony asked.

"For sure." Kate said confidently. If Tony hadn't known any better he would say that the Kate he saw before wasn't Kate but her twin or clone.

They arrived at the meeting spot and went through the plan once more.

"Ok you ready?" Gibbs asked them all.

"Yes." They all said and started heading off in different directions.

"All right go in…now!" Gibbs said and they all ran into the building yelling 'NCIS federal agent!' The gunfire started instantly and soon everyone was firing and shooting trying to bring down the opponent.

"Kate you ok?" Tony called behind him.

"Yeah you?" Kate called back.

"Yup. Let's go into the next room." Tony said and they started to move into the next room.

More gunshot rang out. In all the confusion Kate got separated from Tony.

"Tony you ok?" Tony heard Gibbs say.

"Yeah I'm fine…is the situation clear?" Tony asked.

"I need you to clear the two rooms to your right."

"On it." Tony said and he turned around to tell Kate and he realised she was gone. Tony wanted to look for her but knew he needed to continue the search. He also had to get to the roof to check for Ziva and Jacob. Tony pulled his gun in front of him and walked into the next room. The room was clear. He could hear more gunshots from the other room and Gibbs yelling for someone to get out. He pressed on needing to clear the next room. It was also clear. He slowly crept up to the roof. He heard Ziva yelling in another language and a few gunshots. He looked slowly around the corner. He could see Ziva being held at gunpoint and Jacob looking like he had no idea what to do. Tony aimed and was about to fire when he felt and gun to his head.

Gibbs ran back inside the building, he heard the commotion on the roof and ran to assist. He looked around the corner slowly and saw Tony Ziva and Jacob tied together. There were two men guarding them. Gibbs knew that if he was to shoot one the other could shoot at one of the tied agents. Gibbs looked on in frustration. Both men were talking in Arab to each other. Gibbs knew Ziva would understand it and he tried to read her body language. She showed nothing. Gibbs knew she was trained, she wouldn't show anything even if they were talking about the worse way to kill them. Gibbs knew he would have to risk shooting them, it was the only way. As if in slow motion he jumped out of his hiding spot and shot both men in less then a second, how he did was impossible to tell but both men were dead before they hit the ground.

"You guys ok?" Gibbs asked looking at all three agents.

"Yeah we're fine." Tony said. Once he was untied he ran off. Gibbs Ziva and Jacob were left on the roof confused.

Tony ran as fast as he could, he needed to find Kate. Why did he leave her? It was stupid thing to do, one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He ran out in front of the building where an ambulance was. Kate was sitting in a stretcher outside of it, blood on her arm.

"Kate are you ok?" He asked puffed out but he needed to know she was ok.

"It just a graze, I'll be fine." Kate said smiling at him.

"O Kate I am so sorry." Tony said putting both his hands on her hips.

"Its ok Tony. I'm fine." Kate reassured.

"Ok that's good I was just…" He never finished his sentence.


	21. Chapter 21

ok guys wont leave you in suspence too long so here is the next chapter...please review :)

megan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The explosion caught them both off guard. Suddenly people were screaming to get the agents that were in there out.

"Kate stay here! I'm going in!" Tony yelled.

"Tony no I can come!" Kate said but the paramedic pulled her back on the stretcher and all she could do was hope.

Tony ran the heat of the fire seemed to burn his face but he needed to find the team.

"BOSS!" Tony yelled hoping to get an answer. Nothing came.

"Tony? Is that you?" Tony heard McGee yell.

"Tim! You ok?" Tony asked looking at the younger agent using his first name in hope to get a better answer out of him.

"Yeah!" Tim yelled over the roaring flames.

"Get out now!" Tony yelled.

"What about you?" Tim yelled back looking horrified.

"You have a wife and kid! Don't take the risk of letting your daughter grow up without a dad!" Tony yelled and that got Tim and he exited the building as quickly as he could.

Tony looked around.

"BOSS!" He called again with still no answer. The fire was raging closer and he knew he would get stuck in here soon.

That's when he saw a shadow. At first he couldn't tell of it was a person or just something he slightly saw. When it came closer he saw it was Jacob. He was carrying Ziva who was only just conscious.

"Jacob! Where Gibbs?" He yelled once again using first names in hope of getting a better answer.

"He's back there…he told me to take Ziva first." Jacob yelled looking scared.

"Ok go strait you will reach the exit…I'm going for Gibbs." Tony said looking directly at the agent.

"Ok…be careful!" Jacob yelled before heading off with Ziva.

Tony walked through the heat and every time he looked at the fire it seemed to get closer. He saw Gibbs half sitting half lying on the ground.

"Boss?" Tony yelled. Gibbs looked up at him.

"You shouldn't have come Tony." Gibbs said barley able to breath.

"There was no way I was leaving someone behind! Isn't that something you taught me?" Tony said putting his arm under Gibbs and lifting him up. "I got you Boss, now lets get out of here before we become fried."

Tony walked, everything in his body screamed not to go anywhere near the flames but he had no choice, it was the only way to the exit. He wondered where the fire fighters were…they should be in here by now. Tony suddenly saw the exit.

"Almost there Boss…just a bit further." Tony said.

Kate was standing up looking into the flames. What the hell was he thinking? She suddenly was a shadow. It was bigger then Tony though and she soon realized it was McGee. The paramedics ran up to him wrapping him in a blanket. They took him away for oxygen.

"Tim, are you ok?" Kate asked as he sat on the stretcher occupied by her not to long ago.

"Yeah. Tony came in, told me to get out and went to look for everyone else." McGee managed to say before the medic put and oxygen mask on him.

The fire trucks finally arrived. They all ran getting out hoses and spraying water on the building.

"There are 4 more agents in there!" Kate yelled at one of them.

"Ma'am it is too dangerous for me to send men in there…we will calm the fire down and then move in." He said looking at Kate.

"THEY'LL DIE!" Kate yelled.

Suddenly she saw two more shadows. Three fire fighters ran up to help them. When they came closer she could see that it was Jacob and Ziva. Ziva was close to loosing consciousness and Jacob looked like he was going to collapse.

"Jacob! Where's Tony?" Kate said loudly enough for him to hear her.

"I don't know. He ran in for Gibbs." Jacob said.

Kate turned to look at the fire once again. There was no way she was going to sit and wait to see if they were alive. She bolted pulling her shirt over her mouth. The first thing that hit her was the heat; it was like nothing she ever thought possible. She looked around and then she felt someone grab her from behind. She stifled a scream. She turned around to see Tony. She collapsed in his arms. Although she had only just got in the building she all ready felt faint. Tony looked at her scared as she fell to the ground. Three fire fighters came in behind them. They grabbed Gibbs Tony and Kate and ran out of the building.

Kate breathed in the fresh oxygen and looked around. The paramedic was telling to breath in and out. She tried to but all she wanted to do was cough. She suddenly saw Tony beside her. He was wrapped in a blanket and had an oxygen mask on. After a few more minutes of breathing in the oxygen the medic pulled it away and Tony grabbed Kate's hand.

"You ok?" Tony asked full concern.

"Yeah. What about you?" Kate asked as Tony helped her sit up.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You have got a bullet graze then you hit in the head by a pipe." Tony said.

"I did?" Kate asked. "All I remember was getting really dizzy.

"Yup there was a loose pipe above you, I tried to move you but it was to late." Tony said.

Kate looked around. The fire was almost out and the smoke still rose. The stars glistened overhead. Everyone else was getting the oxygen they needed but they would all be ok. _Thank God for that._ Kate thought. Tony pulled her into a hug and she fell into his chest happy to be in his arms, the one place at the moment she felt safe.


	22. Chapter 22

hey guys. thanks for all the reviews, i really like them. i am really sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, we had some computer problems and at one point i couldnt even open the document with the story. i got all worried that lost it forever. well i was finally able to open it and give you this chapter. sorry its kinda short...

tametheflame

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate sat on the couch of the apartment. The night had really taken a lot out of her. After everyone was cleared Gibbs told them all to go home, get some rest and they could do all the after action report in the morning. Tony walked through into the living room with some Chinese. He had some slight burn marks and his face was still kind of dark from the smoke. Kate had stitches in her arm and she had to wear a sling for a few days just to let everything set in place. It was etching close to two in the morning. Kate and Tony silently ate and then got ready for bed…leaving the dishes for the morning. That night they slept in the same room, happy to be next to each other and feeling happy that everyone was safe. Kate sighed and leaned into Tony's chest.

"You ok?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah." Kate replied.

Tony kissed the top of her head and finally fell asleep.

Kate woke up and next morning and stretched, everything in her body ached. Her arm still throbbed as she got up and made her way into the kitchen to find Tony cleaning up.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Kate asked looking at him.

"Cleaning." Tony said.

"It was my turn to clean." Kate said walking up to him.

"You're hurt." Tony said looking at her.

"I guess I will have to make it up to you." Kate said stepping even closer.

"Really?" Tony asked before she pressed her lips onto his.

"Better?" Kate asked smiling at him.

"Maybe." Tony said laughing.

"Another time Tony, like you said I'm injured." Kate said turning around walking to the bathroom.

Tony smiled to himself and continued to clean. Kate was stronger then he had expected. This made him laugh. She had also risked her life to try and save him the night before and Tony wanted to talk to her and ask her never to do that again.

Tony and Kate drove to NCIS mostly in silence. Kate fiddled with her sling.

"Tony, I was too tired…did you hear how long I have to stay in this thing?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"Um anywhere between two or three months." Tony said.

"WHAT?" Kate yelled.

"I'm kidding Kate, only a couple of days and you'll be fine. If you are careful you can probably get the stitches out by the end of next week." Tony said.

Kate hit Tony playfully.

"Agent Todd…none of that now." Tony said smiling.

"I don't know about that Agent DiNozzo." Kate said.

They arrived at NCIS and walked up to the office.

"You two are late." Gibbs said looking at the pair.

"Sorry Boss, Kate had some trouble getting changed so I had to give her a helping hand." Tony said smirking.

"TONY!" Kate said. "O that is it." Kate said running after him.

Gibbs watched them, rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was starting to feel like a pre school not a federal building.

"Agents Todd and DiNozzo get back in your seat and do some work" Gibbs said looking at them.

"Yes Boss." They said and returned to their desk.

McGee suddenly ran out of the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Boss I am so sorry, my sister took a while to get here and I didn't want to leave Abby and Rebecca by themselves just in case something happened." McGee blurted out.

"It's ok Tim, I understand, now go sit down." Gibbs said leaving everyone else staring at him in utter shock.

Everyone was writing his or her reports until lunchtime. Kate and Tony finished first and went for lunch.

They went to a simple café and had a simple lunch, nothing fancy. They talked about anything that doesn't have to do with the case. After lunch they went for a walk and talked some more. Nothing to special just some stuff to kill time before they headed back to base. Kate sighed and turned around to face Tony. Tony looked down at her and smiled.

"We should go out for the weekend. It would be a nice simply get-away." Tony said.

"That would be nice." Kate said turning around leaning into him.

It was half an hour later they walked back into the office. Tim was just leaving. He finished his report during the lunch hour and was now heading back home to Abby and Rebecca.

"See you later, Tim." Kate said.

"Bye Probie." Tony said as he walked by.

"See you guys later." Tim said entering the elevator.

Ziva and Jacob still were not back from lunch yet. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, probably getting coffee, or up in MTAC. It wasn't unusual so they thought nothing of it. They sat there in silence, which was unusual, but also wanted to get the work done so they could head home for the weekend. Suddenly Tony broke the silence.

"I found us a place for tomorrow night Kate." Tony said.

"I thought you were working." Kate said as she got up and walked over.

"I am." Tony said smiling at her as she walked behind him looking at the hotel he found. It was about a 2-hour drive away and had nice reviews. With a spa and heated swimming pool it only added to the resorts luxury. It offered massages and had a very nice restaurant by the water, where there was a peer that went a bit out to see where there was a small bar and a place for people to dance.

"Tony, that looks amazing." Kate said her mouth slightly open.

"My treat. You need it." Tony said smiling again before planting a small kiss on her forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

ok guys here is the next chapter! hope you like it. i have come up with some new ideas and some of them might be pretty evil of me...lol...thanks for all the reviews, would really love more, hint hint wink wink lol. thanks guys, you've been great!

megan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate carefully packed everything into her bag. She was looking forward to this. Tony had made reservations and was currently in the other room packing his stuff. Kate looked at her sling to her arm and back to the sling.

"Nah." She muttered throwing the sling to the side.

"That's not doctors orders." Tony said chuckling from behind her.

Kate jumped slightly. "Tony." She said turning around to look at him.

"Little miss jumpy." Tony said.

"O yeah? Who's saving your skin most of the time?" Kate asked walking up to him.

"Kate…I want to talk to you about that." Tony said knowing that he needed to talk to her about that sooner or later. "Kate please, if I ever get stuck in a situation like that again please don't come after me. I have all ready lost you once, I know it wasn't real but it felt like it. I cant stand to loose you again. Please promise me you will never come after me." Tony said sitting down on the bed with her and he put a hand on her knee.

"Tony, I can't promise you that. I know what you want to hear, but its something I just cant say. Tony this is my job. It had been for a long time and no matter what we are now and what we become in the future I will be your partner and I will be there to help you and in some cases I might save your life, and you could do the same for me one day. Tony being an agent is our job, we take risks, it's what we do, but if it wasn't for this job I never would have met you." Kate said leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you." Kate said as she pulled away.

"I love you too. You ready to go and have a relaxing weekend?" Tony asked grinning.

"For sure." Kate said picking up her bag full with all her gear.

They got to the resort at 10 am. They wanted to have a full day where they can just relax. Of course if some poor soul decided it would be their day to be killed or found dead, they would be back on duty. Kate hoped it wouldn't happen. She needed this weekend off. They walked into their room and Kate stared at it amazed. It looked better in real life.

"Its nice. Don't you think?" Tony asked placing his bag on the bed.

"Tony it's amazing." Kate said walking up to him and hugging him. "Thanks Tony."

"Hey, its ok. You earned it." Tony said.

They settled in for about half an hour looking around the resort. Then went down to have a massage. They lay down and enjoyed the one-hour of someone taking care of them, not them taking care of someone else. Kate smiled at Tony as they slowly got left the massage area. He placed his arm around the small of her back and smiled at her.

"We are going to be so good at work now aren't we?" Tony asked.

"We sure are."

They headed to a small restaurant in the resort. They ate, talking and laughing about some very random stuff.

"Ok so I was at High School and there was this little Mr. Popular guy in my class, so we were in science right and I put this bowl of acid on the table while I headed off the bathroom. So I walked back out and all I hear was this screaming and all this smoke coming out of the science lab. All the girls came running out followed by everyone else, and then this little Mr. Popular came out and he was half bald and his eyebrows were gone. So later on I found out that the acid I put down has to set with water in under 10 minutes or it will explode. Of course I didn't know that. I flunked science that year." Tony said.

"I'm surprised you weren't Mr. Popular Tony." Kate said giggling.

"I didn't have much of a childhood. But lets not go there. What about you?" Tony asked sipping his drink.

"Well, my childhood was a bit off centre. We moved a lot. Never stood around in one place for more then a year. It was kinda crazy. My mom and dad fought a lot when I was little, dad always had to move with his job while mom just wanted to settle down. He moved out when I was 15. Mom couldn't cope so she left without any indication of where she went. So it was just my younger brother and I, he was only 10. I had to take care of him, have a part time job to try and support us and go to school. It was a few rough years and then I went to College, he went to live in a foster home. Haven't heard from any of them since." Kate said looking down, she had never told anyone this before, not even Abby.

"Aw Kate, why haven't you told me? I saw your parents at your 'funeral' last year, and there was another man there with them that could have been your brother. Gibbs must have got contact with them." Tony said taking Kate's hand and squeezing it.

"You're the only person that knows Tony, Gibbs might know because he's well Gibbs." Kate said looking up to meat his eyes. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Ok." Tony got up and paid, while Tony was doing so Kate slipped some money into his back pocket, he shouldn't have to pay for everything.

They made their way back to the hotel room. They sat down on the sofa to watch some TV before heading down to the spas. Kate lay her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep on me now." Tony said and she looked up at him.

"I'm not going to fall asleep." Kate said firmly as she stifled a yawn.

"You sure about that?" Tony said kissing her forehead.

"Yup."

"Maybe we'll have to wake you up a bit." Tony said grinning at her.

"Yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" Kate asked smirking a bit.

Tony just smiled. He got up and walked over to his suitcase. "Come on. Lets go down to the spa" Tony said simply.

Kate looked at him and pouted slightly before jumping up. "Ok."

They both settled into a hot spa.

"Not sure I'm going to want to go back to work after this." Tony said.

Kate laughed but didn't say anything. They sat like that for half an hour, just leaning back ever so slightly. They slowly got out and went for a walk. There was a pool on the other side of the, it went deeper gradually like a beach, and also unlike other pools, it had sand, so it was kind of like a mini beach.

"Kate, you know when I told you I was going to wake you up a bit?" Tony said grinning at her.

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" Kate asked.

Tony grinned wider, if that was possible and grabbed Kate picking her up and flinging her over his should and he walked over into the pool. When he got deep enough he dropped her in.

"Tony!" Kate said looking at him.

"Did I wake you up?" Tony asked grinning at her. He was holding the upper half of her back and was leaning over her.

"Um, yes!" Kate said but couldn't help but laugh.

"Good." Tony said as he helped her up.

They slowly wandered back up to the hotel room. Kate walked into the bathroom to get ready for dinner. She got changed into a simple red dress that came down to her knees; of course it also had sleeves to cover up her stitches. She put a necklace and bracelet on she also wore earrings. She stepped outside and looked at Tony. He was wearing nice jeans and a jacket.

"Wow Kate you look beautiful." Tony said smiling at her.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Kate teased.

They sat down at a table; it was at the restaurant that was a little out to sea. There was a place where you could dance and a live band. After ordering dinner they talked a bit about work.

"I think we should just stay here." Tony said.

"Good idea." Kate said laughing.

They slowly finished eating.

"Want to dance?" Tony asked smiling at Kate.

"Sure. Why not?" Kate said getting up and following Tony to the dance floor.

They started dancing to a slow song.

"Kate." Tony said softly.

"Yeah?" Kate said looking up at him.

"I love you so much." Tony said smiling pulling her closer.

"I know, I love you too. We have had an interesting few years haven't we?" Kate said still smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess we have. Everything is changing though, and it's defiantly for the good. There's nothing more I could ever wish for then having you back here with me." Tony said.

Kate rested her head on his chest. "Tony, I never should have left, we've wasted so much time."

"Kate if you didn't leave Ari could have killed you, and that would have been ten times worse then having to live without you for a year."

After dancing they made their way back across the bar, but in a dark corner sat and watched the one and only, Ari Haswari.

Kate and Tony sat back on the sofa in the hotel. They were watching a movie before going to bed. Kate stood up and walked over to have a glass of water, Tony followed her and lay his head on top of hers. Kate turned around and kissed him, soon the kiss became very passionate and Tony led Kate to the bedroom…


	24. Chapter 24

sorry its taken me a while to update. i really hope you guys like it :) also thanks for all the reviews, they make me very happy :) lol

tametheflame

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was still in the bed and facing towards the window. Slowly she turned around and was met by Tony's face. He was lying there smiling at her.

"Morning." Kate said smiling back.

"Hey, I'm going to order breakfast, you can stay here and I'll call you when it arrives. Ok?" Tony asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, ok." Kate said quickly kissing him before he got out of bed, pulling on some track pants he headed for the other room.

Kate relaxed in the bed, the sun danced around the room. She smiled to herself, she didn't regret last night at all, and this for Kate was a first. She slowly got up pulling on an extra large T-shirt and wandered out to the other room. Tony was setting the table for breakfast.

"Hey, why'd you get up?" Tony said turning around to face her.

"To keep you company." Kate laughed.

Breakfast arrived 10 minutes later. They sat down and ate the egg, bacon, pancakes and fruit salad. Ok so Tony didn't go near the fruit despite Kate's telling him to. After breakfast they flopped down on the sofa. Kate rested on Tony's chest.

"What time are we heading back?" Kate asked quietly.

"Um, check out time is 10, so in about an hour." Tony said. "Want to go for a walk before we leave?"

"Sure." Kate said jumping up.

They both got dressed in some nice clothes and headed out for their walk. They walked at a slow pace; the weather was getting a bit stormy and the waves crashed against the beach. Some gutsy surfers were out loving the size of the waves. Kate and Tony watched them as one by one they attempted to ride the waves, some of them were able to, and others fell.

"That's gotta hurt." Kate said as one particular guy came crashing down.

"Yup, it sure would." Tony was grinning though.

They continued walking along stopping now and then to see the waves as they rose with the storm.

"We should think about heading back." Kate said looking at the darkening sky.

Half an hour later they were packed and ready to go. Rain was now coming down as they ran out to the car.

"Wow! We're lucky to get out of there before this hit." Tony said.

Kate fell asleep along the way. Tony drove on autopilot, lost in thought. _We haven't even talked about last night. Should I take that as a good thing?_ He asked himself. He decided not to think about it and just continued to drive. They arrived home just as Kate started to stur. Her eyes opened and she looked around. The weather outside was cloudy but not raining, it must not have reached this area yet. Tony and her got out and brought their bags up to the apartment.

"I'm going to do some cleaning ok?" Kate said.

"Sure, I need to go out and pay some bills and run some errands, want me to bring something back for dinner?"

"What would you like for dinner?" Kate asked walking over to him and jumping up on the kitchen counter as he looked through all the drawers.

"How about I just pick up some Chinese?" Tony asked.

"How many times have we had take outs?" Kate said.

"What's one more time going to do to us?" Tony asked walking up and placing his hands on her hips.

"Fine, but no more takeouts for the rest of the week, got it?" Kate said smiling at him.

"Ok." Tony said kissing her quickly before starting to head out.

Kate smiled and looked around wonder where to start, the apartment wasn't messy it just need some vacuuming and some dusting really. She started the cleaning when her cell phone rang.

"Todd." She said bluntly still dusting.

"Hello Caitlin." Suddenly the line went dead.

Kate stared at the phone; the number wasn't one she recognized. The callers voice was fuzzy to, she couldn't recognize who it was. Who called her Caitlin? Ducky, but he would come up on her caller ID, her parents, they would also come up on caller ID, some friends at the Secret Service called her Caitlin but they probably didn't know her knew number, they could have got it from somewhere, she settled on it being one of them and that they will try and call back once they are in a better area. Kate continued cleaning not really caring about the strange phone call. After dusting everything she started to mop the kitchen and clean the windows. She started to hum as she cleaned more and more. Soon the house was spotless. Kate smiled and glanced at the time. 6 pm, she wondered where Tony was. Suddenly the home phone rang, she finally thought who ever was trying to get in contact with her earlier had been able to get into a good spot.

"Todd." She said again.

"Well, well, well, Caitlin, nice to talk to you again." The voice said, it was still kinda crackly.

"Um sorry, who is this?" Kate asked slightly confused.

"I'm hurt, I guess that year away after I thought you were dead has made you forget me." The voice said.

All the colour drained from Kate's face as she realized who was talking. "You're meant to be dead Ari." Kate said looking around.

"I have decided to come and see you tonight, I'm almost there."

"I'll call Gibbs and he'll be sure to kill you this time." Kate said trying to sound calm but the thought of Ari turning up on her front door step scared the hell out of her.

"If you call Gibbs, I wont just kill Special Agent DiNozzo, I will make his whole life a living hell until he gives up. Do you understand?" Ari said in his normal calm voice.

"What do you want?" Kate asked hoping he didn't already have Tony.

"To come and see you, have dinner and a drink and just chat, catch up on things, I'm sure you will love to tell me what you have been doing for a year. O well, I'm walking up the stairs to your apartment now so I will see you soon." Ari said and then hung up.

Kate didn't want to take any chances. She grabbed her gun and walked to the front door, she stood their waiting for a knock or someone busting in. There was a sudden knock on the door. Kate pulled her gun into a good position and swung the door open pointing the weapon to the person standing there.

"Kate! Whoa, you ok?" Tony asked looking at her.

"Tony! O God, I'm so sorry." Kate said putting the gun back in the holster and helping Tony bring everything in.

"Are you ok? Your awfully pale." Tony said walking up and placing a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Maybe the cleaning fumes are getting to me a bit." Kate lied, she didn't want to tell Tony Ari's call, although Ari threatened if she only told Gibbs, the risk was not worth it.

They sat down and had dinner mostly in silence. After that Tony ordered Kate to go sit down while he cleaned up. After cleaning he went and sat by Kate who just sat on the couch looking into space.

"Kate, are you sure everything alright?" Tony asked placing a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." Kate said getting up she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She looked at her reflection. _No wonder Tony's nervous, I look like return of the living dead._ Kate thought.

Tony wandered around trying to figure out what was wrong with Kate. Something had freaked her out today and he didn't know what. He sat up for half hour thinking about everything. Was she re-thinking their relationship? But that wouldn't make her pull a gun on him though…would it? Tony gave up and wandered into their room and got into bed next to her. She turned over and leaned into him.

Kate felt safe as she drifted off to sleep, as long as she was in Tony's arms she was safe, but she couldn't be there all the time and who knows what tomorrow might bring…


	25. Chapter 25

ok sorry guys, this is a short chapter...i am all ready working on the next chapter and will have it up ASAP...loving the reviews :) would love more hehe

tametheflame

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke with a start. She was sweaty and had tossed around most of the night. The clock by her bed read 5:30 am. She decided that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep so slowly she rose from the bed carefully not wanting to wake Tony. She was successful; as she walked out she thought she heard something in the kitchen. She walked towards it carefully. She peeked around the corner; it was to dark to see anything so she quickly turned the light on…no one was there. Sighing heavily she made her way over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. Drinking it down she turned to go have a shower, hoping the hot water will sooth her nerves. After showering and getting into her work cloths she headed out to where Tony was eating some breakfast.

"You ok? You were tossing and turning a lot last night?" Tony said looking up at her.

Kate swallowed because muttering "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, guess it was just one of those night."

Tony could see how much she forced those words and knew she wasn't fine at all, but also knew if he was to push the fact she would get more distant but if he was to sit and just be patient there was a better chance she will go to him. Deep down he was truly concerned for her though. Never had he ever seen her look that shook up, and after a lot of thinking last night she would never pull a gun on him. Whoever was trying to scare her, it was working. He sighed getting up he walked over to her and just smiled, they had known each other as partners for a long time, they were in tricky situations where neither of them could talk, so it was something between them, they didn't need to use words to communicate, they seemed to be able to talk to each other threw their eyes, and Tony was telling her simply, I'm here if you want to talk.

The ride to NCIS was in silence. Tony was driving and Kate was just sitting there looking out the window. Tony glanced over at her several times. She would be in the same position. Tony sighed and decided to try to talk to her.

"Hey, do you know when you get the stitches out of your arm?" Tony asked his eyes still on the rode.

"What? O sorry Tony…um I think in Wednesday they are going to have a look and see if its come right." Kate said before looking out the window again.

Tony sighed not knowing what to say. Kate had totally zoned out again as they pulled up to NCIS. Slowly they made it up to the bullpen and sat down at their desks.

Kate looked through a few old files. Tim came in a few minutes later and said hi in a usual cheerful manner. Kate and Tony simply said hi as Tim went and sat down at his desk. Jacob and Ziva arrived a few minutes later and Gibbs wandered down from MTAC. It was being a pretty ordinary day, no case, so they all worked on paper work for now. It was 12 when Kate started getting messages from an anonymous person, but it didn't take her long to know whom it was.

'Well, I guess Agent DiNozzo got home before I could visit.' Kate turned off the beeping noise that goes off when she has a message. Kate looked around making sure no one was watching her, the only person who was was Jacob, but he quickly looked away when they caught eye contact.

'What do you want?' Kate sent back.

'Well since you were so rude last time I think that you should pay a bit of a price, now as a doctor I am not going to kill you, but it will hurt.' The threat didn't bother Kate.

'I am in a Federal Office building, you couldn't get me in here.' Kate said simply.

'I was able to get past Gibbs when he thought I was dead. Now I have gun that will easily get you easily, of course if you just stay still I will be able to get you somewhere that will be painful yes…but it wont kill you' Ari stated but Kate still wasn't worried.

'The glass on the windows wont let bullets get through them.' Kate stated easily.

'You think I don't know that? While you were all away playing happy holiday I decided to play with the window where I now have a clean shot of you.'

'Your lying.' Kate said looking out the window slightly.

'You want to take that chance? 1 2 3…'

Kate quickly jumped off to the side landing hard on the ground.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked looking down at her.

"Sorry, just kinda slipped." Kate lied getting up and sitting back in her seat.

Gibbs nodded going back to his work. Kate looked at her screen but Ari said no more…


	26. Chapter 26

sorry its taken a while to update this! really i am! but i should get 3 chapters including this one for you guys tonight :D please R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a month after the whole incident with Ari and Kate had almost forgotten about it. She was lying in bed that morning resting in Tony's arms; it was Sunday so they didn't have to go to work.

"Should we have a Sunday morning cooked breakfast?" Tony asked looking down at her.

"Sure why not?" Kate said kissing him.

Tony jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Kate slowly got up and made her way into the other room. She suddenly felt very sick, covering her mouth she ran to the bathroom.

"Kate?" Tony said looking into the bathroom.

"Urh, guess I'm not up for a cooked breakfast." Kate said before throwing up again.

"I'll get some pillows and blankets and stuff on the couch for you." Tony said kissing the top of her head and going to get what he needed. Kate tried to remember what she had to eat in the last 24 hours, but she couldn't think of anything that would make her sick. Another thought crossed her mind…_what if I'm pregnant_…Kate dismissed the idea. She couldn't be pregnant…could she? She thought back and it hit her hard…it was very possible. _O God…this is not good…very very not good._ Kate thought as she wandered out to the living room and saw Tony putting pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Thanks Tony, but I think all I need is to go for a walk." Kate said looking at him.

"Walk later, sleep and rest now. Do you want anything?" Tony asked walking up and assisting her to the sofa.

"Um some water would be nice." Kate said smiling at Tony.

After covering her with some blankets he walked back to the kitchen and got Kate some water. Kate watched him walk around getting water and everything and trying to think if he would make a good dad…_Don't go there Todd, you don't even know if your pregnant yet_…Kate thought looking down at the coffee table. Tony came back with some water and brushed some hair out of her eyes. He smiled and sat down in front of the couch.

"You ever think about having kids?" Tony asked out of the blue and this put Kate into a bit of a twist.

"Um, I don't know…why?" Kate said as Tony turned around to look at her.

"Just wondering. You get some rest, I need to head out for a bit." Tony said smiling at her, before getting up and heading out.

Kate gave Tony ten minutes before heading out herself; she needed to know. While driving rather slowly to the pharmacy she started thinking, would Tony want kids? What if he doesn't and he walks out on her? She could raise a kid on her own…_Ok, Todd, relax, you have to breathe. For all you know its just an illness, you might not be pregnant._ Kate sighed; this was going to be tough. She wandered into the pharmacy, trying not to think about her nerves. She looked around.

"May I help you?" one of the stores keepers asked.

"No, I'm ok. Thanks." Kate smiled.

She walked around until she found what she was looking for. She quickly grabbed one and walked up to the front desk.

"Is that all?" The lady asked.

"Yes, thanks." Kate chocked out handing the money to her.

"There's nothing to be nervous about honey, just see." The lady said giving Kate a warm smile.

Kate was driving but not sure where she really wanted to go, and then it hit her…Abby! Kate stopped up in front of the house and knocked on the door.

"Hey ya Kate! How is everything?" Abby asked hugging her friend.

"Hey Abbs, I kinda need someone to talk to." Kate said as they walked into the kitchen.

Rebecca chose that moment to wake up. Cries came from the other room.

"Hold that thought Kate." Abby said and walked into the other room. "Sh, easy baby." Kate heard Abby sooth. "Hey Kate can you hold her while I make up a bottle for her?" Abby asked.

"Sure." Kate said as she took Rebecca and smiled. "Where's Tim?" Kate asked hushing Rebecca.

"He went to get some stuff for the week." Abby said making up the bottle. She turned back around to face Kate. "Aw Kate, you're a natural, thinking of having kids of your own?" Abby asked smiling at her friend.

"Um well that's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about." Kate said handing Rebecca back to Abby.

"O, so you are thinking about kids?" Abby laughed.

"Abby, I think I'm pregnant." Kate blurted out.

Abby gasped. "You serious? Is Tony the father? Kate!" Abby said looking excited.

"Well, I don't know for sure but, you know." Kate said.

"Have you got a pregnancy test with you?" Abby asked and Kate nodded. "Well what are you doing here? Go see Kate…the nerves are going to kill you! They almost did that to me." Abby said grinning.

"Abby, what if Tony doesn't want kids?" Kate asked looking down.

"Kate, he loves you so much. He's not going to want to leave, he loves you and he is going to love that baby." Abby said looking at firmly.

"Ok, wish me luck." Kate said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Abby walked around the living room cradling Rebecca. She wanted Kate to be happy. She thought back to when she broke the news to Tim

"Tim, I really need to talk to you." Abby said looking at him.

"_Wow Abs, are you ok? Is everything ok?" Tim said looking at Abby putting both hands on her shoulders._

"_I really don't know how to say this…" She broke off, tears threatening to slide down her cheeks._

"_Abby? Come on, whatever it is I know we can handle it." Tim said hugging her closely._

"_I'mprgnant." Abby said really quickly._

"_You're going to need to slow down Abby, I thought you said you were pregnant." Tim laughed but then he saw her face, "You are?" Tim asked looking at her hard now. Abby just nodded. "O my God! Abby! We're going to have a little one around soon? Abby! O my God…I think I need to sit down." Tim said sitting down on the couch._

"_Tim…" Tim broke her off by kissing her._

"_Abby I was going to ask you this tonight but…" Tim got up and she got up with him. "Abby Scuito, would you do me the honour in becoming my wife?" Tim asked stuttering. He pulled out a ring with a huge black diamond in it with white ones around it._

"_O Tim, of course I will! I love you so much." Tim placed the ring on her finger and then kissed her lovingly._

"_I love you to Abbs."_

Abby snapped out of her daydream to see Kate walk out of the bathroom. Rebecca was back in her crib. Kate nodded. Abby shrieked and ran up to her friend hugging her tightly. All the shrieking woke Rebecca up again and she started to cry.

"Well since you need the practice…" Abby said smiling as Kate walked over and picked up the baby.


	27. Chapter 27

"You feeling better?" Tony asked that evening.

"Yeah, lots, thanks." Kate said picking up her plate and bringing to the sink. "Um, Tony, I think I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" Tony said looking at her smiling.

"You know what, never mind, it can wait." Kate said smiling back at him.

"Are you sure?" Kate just nodded and packed the dishes in the dishwasher.

Later they were sitting on the sofa watching a DVD. After that they got ready for bed, as they had to be up at 5:30 to start getting ready for work. Kate got into bed next to Tony and smiled at him. Tony pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they both entered the bullpen and sat down at their desks. Tim arrived a few minutes later and then Gibbs came down from the director's office.

"It's only going to be us four for the week." Gibbs announced.

"Why?" Kate asked wondering where Ziva and Jacob would be.

"Mossad called them back to Israel. With the war they are needed over their but have agreed that a week would give them some time to get some work done and try and figure out some stuff." Gibbs explained.

"I didn't know Jacob was from Israel." Tony inquired.

"Ziva needed a partner to go with her, don't know why though, and she was quite upset so I didn't ask." Gibbs said starting to walk to the window side of the building.

"Wow, Boss, are you going soft on us?" Tony asked and was answered by a sharp smack on the head.

They continued with paperwork for the day. There was no case that was brought in for a few weeks now and everyone was starting to get bored.

"So Katie, you want to go out to lunch today?" Tony asked.

"Um not really, why don't we just order?" Kate suggested looking up at Tony.

"Ok, are you ok?" Tony asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, just you know, a bit tired." Kate said smiling at him.

"Ok. Hey McGee, want to come get lunch with me?" Tony asked, he kinda needed to talk to McGee anyway.

"Um yeah sure." McGee said a taken back.

"See you later Kate." Tony said smiling at her.

"Ok." Kate said starting to work again.

Tony and McGee drove down the road in silence.

"Tim, how did you ask Abby to marry you?" Tony asked, even surprising himself about saying 'Tim'.

"Um, I asked her right after she told me she was pregnant, I guess it kinda popped out you know? I was going to take her out for a surprise dinner that night and ask, but when she said she was pregnant I couldn't stop myself." McGee chuckled. "Why do you want to know?"

"I might ask Kate to marry me." Tony said a smile tugging at the end of his lips.

"Go Tony! I knew you two were together but I didn't know it was that serious." Tim said and Tony face pulled into a grin.

"I don't know how to ask her though, I mean, I know it has to be special." Tony said pulling into the fast food restaurant.

"You'll think of something, it just might take some time to think of the perfect time and place, but you'll get there." McGee said.

"Thanks." Tony said simply.

Kate and Tony arrived home that evening and had a simple dinner. Kate knew she had to tell Tony about the pregnancy sooner rather then later. It was after dinner and Kate once again cleaned up. She managed to hide having morning sickness that morning but she didn't know if she could keep it up. After cleaning up she walked back to the other room and sat of the sofa. Tony was in the bathroom. For some reasons tears sprung to her eyes and she couldn't stop them. She started to worry about everything, what if Tony doesn't want a baby, what if he leaves her? She couldn't be a single mother, it would be too hard.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Tony was suddenly beside her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kate said trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears.

"Your not ok. Come on you can tell me." Tony said scared, thoughts were now running through his mind, did she want to end the relationship? Has someone died?

"I'm so sorry Tony, I'm really sorry." Kate said.

"Sorry about what Kate? Come on, please." Tony begged holding her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Tony, I'm…I'm…" Kate stuttered. More crazy thought was running through Tony's head, she's not dying is she? Tony thought looking at her as more tears welled up.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Tony asked looking at her.

"I'm pregnant Tony." Kate looked at him expecting to see shock, possible anger and also possible 'I want to get out of here!' look, but she's didn't. Tony's face lit up, he had a huge grin on his face.

"You serious?" Tony asked looking at her. Kate nodded.

"You mean we're going to be parents? We're going to have a little Todd/DiNozzo running around?" Tony asked his face lighting up more and more.

"Does that mean you approve?" Kate asked, smiling at Tony's reaction.

"Do I ever! Kate! This is the best day of my life!" Tony said just a bit to loudly and pulled Kate into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Tony, I didn't know how to would react." Kate said as she hugged Tony back.

Tony pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you so much, Kate, you and our new little guy, I couldn't have reacted any other way."

Later that night Tony and Kate lay in bed, Tony's hands on Kate's stomach and Kate's hands on Tony's hands.

What are we going to name him?" Tony asked, I knew it would be a boy.

"One Tony, how do you know it's going to be a boy?" Kate asked grinning at him.

Tony put on a very Gibbs like voice, "My gut." Both of them laughed.

"And second, we have 8 months to think about it, I'm 1 month along." Kate said smiling at him again as his face lit up again.

Tony leaned in a kissed Kate. "Night." He said before they drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

hope this makes up for the delayed update :D please review...pretty please :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later and Kate and Tony still hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy. Kate had managed to get Abby not to tell anyone. Tony was still thinking of ways he could propose to her and then finally came up with a good idea. He had rented a small cabin about an hours drive away for this weekend. There was a restaurant on the place as well and they would send out people to deliver dinners and everything. Tony had gone out there the previous weekend to tell them what was going on and what he wanted. They were able to give him that. The cabin was a small but comfortable place. It had a big fireplace with a nice table, a small kitchen and one bedroom that was upstairs. The bedroom had a bathroom with a huge spa bath and a big king size bed. All Tony had to do what look at it and he had to say yes. He still hadn't told Kate about it and when he did he would say it would be good for their unborn child to go on a holiday. Tony smiled to himself. Ziva and Jacob had returned a few days before; it was now Thursday. Tony hoped that a case wasn't called in today or tomorrow. He decided to talk to Gibbs and tell him about what he was planning.

"Um Boss, can I talk to you?" Tony asked getting up.

"Make it quick DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbled.

Tony flinched, if Gibbs was angry at something then maybe right now wasn't the best time to ask him. "Um somewhere else?" Tony pushed. Kate gave him a strange look. Gibbs turned around and saw the plea in Tony's eyes.

"Conference room." Gibbs muttered and they headed off to the elevator. "What's up?" Gibbs asked in a very non-Gibbish manner.

"Well Boss, I uh um…I" Tony stuttered for the first time in well…ages.

"Tony, if you do a McGee on me then I will not be happy, understand?" Gibbs said firmly very curious about what was making the senior agent like this.

Tony nodded and gulped. "Well I booked this cabin for this weekend for me and Kate, and I am planning on asking her to marry me. I was hoping if we got any cases we could still have the weekend off?" Tony expected to be slapped over the head and told work first, but what he saw surprised him. Gibbs was smiling, trying to hold it back but he was smiling.

"That's fine Tony. Congratulations." Tony smiled. "Just take good care of her Tony, you wont get another chance like this again." Gibbs said seriously. Gibbs was how ever thinking of Shannon, he tried to find another person he could share his life with after her death but never did.

"Wow, Boss, never thought you took marriages like that. It's a wonder your three ended in divorce." Tony said goofily, it earned him a sharp smack over the head. They stepped out of the elevator and sat down at their desks. Once it was lunchtime they all went out to lunch including Abby and Rebecca who met them there and Ducky. They all talked. Ziva and Jacob talked about the Middle East and how things were going over there. Kate and Tony remained rather quiet, sometimes talking to everyone about random stuff. They ate their meals before heading back to NCIS to finish off the days work. No case was called in for that day. It was 6 pm however when they were allowed to go home. Tony decided he would tell Kate about their weekend away tonight over dinner. They drove back mainly in silence. Tony was a bit worried about Kate; she was very quiet.

"Kate are you feeling ok? You've been really quiet." Tony asked looking over at her slightly.

"Yeah, just thinking about the future with the baby and everything." Kate said instantly putting her hand to her stomach.

"I was going to tell you this this evening but what the hell. I have booked somewhere for us to spend the weekend. You look like you need a time to relax. It will also be good for the baby."

"Aw Tony, thank you." Kate said and as the car pulled to a stop in the parking lot outside Tony's apartment Kate leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks Tony." Kate said again.

"No problem."

They spent the evening looking through old stuff and seeing what needed to go into storage and what could stay out. It was something they needed to do and Kate said that they should get it done sooner rather then later. Kate took some time to look through some old photos of the NCIS team and some that were taken while she was away. She smiled at a few of them.

A few hours later they kind of finished everything and decided that it was best to just leave the rest for another day. It was about 10 pm so they decided to go to bed.

The next day at work was much like the last one, quiet and mainly getting paper work done. Kate was looking forward to the time away with Tony; she was totally oblivious to the fact that Tony was nervous as anything because he was going to propose. Tony was fidgeting all day wondering how and when he was going to ask. They worked on more paper work for most of the day; they would occasionally talk about things instead of work. Ziva and Jacob would go off to MTAC to talk to some people in Israel about the situation over there.

"So when are we out of here?" Kate asked Tony.

"Well I was thinking we could head out by 6 if we get out of here by then." Tony said sitting on her desk.

"Cool, well unless a case is called in I bet we will be getting out." Kate smiled.

It was 4:30 that afternoon and Gibbs strode into the office, no one was doing anything or had anything to do.

"Go home, we don't have anything to do here." Gibbs said looking at the team.

"Thanks Boss." A series of voices said.

"Tony, I need to talk to you for a sec." Gibbs said walking to the back of the office. Kate watched them go. A few minutes later they reappeared.

"Ready?" Tony asked smiling at Kate.

"Yup." Kate said walking to the elevator after saying a quick 'thanks' to Gibbs. They made their way down the parking lot when they came across Ziva and Jacob deep in conversation. Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in to a hug.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Who knew?" Tony said.

"Come on." Kate tugged at his shirt and they left Ziva and Jacob to finish…whatever it was they were doing.

It was later that evening and Kate and Tony had just arrived at the cabin park…after getting lost several times along the way. Eventually they found it and parked outside their reserved cabin.

"Tony! I thought you said this place was small?" Kate asked looking around the cabin. "Look at the bath!" Kate was excited and Tony could tell. He decided that he would wait until tomorrow to ask her.

"Dinner will be here in an hour…wanna go for a walk around or something?" Tony asked wandering around and finding Kate in the bedroom.

"Yeah sure." Kate said getting up and wandering over to the door.

They walked around for about half an hour looking at everything. There was a spa, club, gold course, a swimming pool, trails through the woods…everything. They got back ten minutes before dinner arrived. The dinner was huge, but they still finished most of it.

After having a bath the watched a DVD on the sofa. Kate ended up falling asleep on Tony. Tony turned the TV off and carried Kate to the bedroom. There was an electric blanket on the bed so that made it really warm and they fell asleep almost right away.

The next day they did all sorts. They had a spa, went for a walk through the woods, Kate pushed Tony in the pool so Tony pulled her in with him. Every time Tony thought of the proposal he would get nervous. What would she say? But also every time he thought of the baby he would smile and just want to hold her and their child. The walk through the woods gave them a chance to talk about the future and what they would do when the baby was born, whether to stay in their apartment now or try to buy a house like Abby and McGee. In the end they decided just to play by ear and see what happens in the future.

That evening Tony let Kate go have a shower while he prepared the dining room with candles and everything. Kate emerged from the bathroom and looked around in shock. Tony came around the corner with a long red rose.

"Tony? What…" Kate was lost for words.

Tony pressed his finger up against her lips. "Kate, now I don't really know how to put this but," Tony grinned not really knowing what to say, " I know how much we have gone through, more then most cupels but that didn't stop anything we did, and now we're going to be parents so I think this is the right thing to do…." Tony knelt down and opened a small box, inside containing a ring; it was gold with blue diamonds embedded around it… "Caitlin Todd, will you marry me?" Tony finally asked.

Tears sprung into Kate's eyes as she looked at Tony. "Of course I will!" Kate said. Tony got up and placed the ring on her finger. They hugged each other, both couldn't be happier.


	29. Chapter 29

Kate and Tony walked with a spring in their step into the office Monday morning. Once everyone was in the office they got up and walked into the middle of the room.

"Everyone." Tony started and they all looked up at him. "I'd just like to say this now…Kate and I are getting married." Kate and Tony grinned.

"Congratulations!" Came from various directions. Kate and Tony grinned and Kate leaned into Tony.

It was about midday and Tony was sitting on Kate's desk talking to her.

"We should invite everyone to have a drink tonight…it would be cool." Tony suggested.

"Yeah, it would be." Kate said smiling and getting up.

It was 8 that evening and the whole team was at a small bar/restaurant and were sitting down at a table with their meals. Abby was able to get a babysitter for Rebecca and was able to come as well. It was the first night that Tim and Abby had been able to spend together out somewhere else. After dinner they all wandered over to the bar. Kate of course had non-alcoholic drinks. She didn't get any strange looks or questioning looks.

"Do you want to dance?" Jacob asked Ziva.

"Sure." Ziva said and Jacob led them onto the dance floor.

Only a few minutes later Tim and Abby wandered on. Gibbs and Ducky stood in the corner chatting. Ducky looked like he was telling Gibbs one of his many stories. For the first time Gibbs looked as though he was listening. Kate smiled at Tony walked over and sat next to her.

"You ok?" Tony asked placing his hand on hers.

"Yeah, I couldn't be better." Kate said smiling up at her fiancé.

"You want to dance?" Tony asked squeezing her hand.

"Yeah sure." Kate said rising with him and they stepped onto the dance floor.

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me,  
I felt __love__.   
And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

Kate leaned into Tony as they slowly made it around the floor. She was so happy. Her life was great. She was getting married, she was having a baby, and she was happy. Just these thoughts brought a smile to her face as leaned her head into Tony's chest. She would sometimes see Ziva and Jacob dancing or Tim and Abby. Everyone was happy, everything was right. Her thoughts for Jacob had changed. His before rough attitude had changed and now he would respect everyone, bring lunch in, get coffee and over all being helpful. Kate had sat down and talked to him several times and he was always friendly and nice. This team worked well together and everyone had everyone's back.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my __baby__   
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

Tony smiled as he pulled Kate closer to him. Just the thought of her in his arms and their baby on the way made him smile again. Abby and Tim looked happy as well. As much as they loved their daughter, sometimes they needed a break just to be with each other. Tony moved looked down at Kate, her head leaning against his chest. He closed his eyes for a second, taking everything in.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

Gibbs and Ducky watched everyone. Everyone in the team were dancing and having a good time.

"I told there was no point in making rule 12." Ducky said and Gibbs smiled. "Well I'm off, mother will be wondering where I am."

Gibbs nodded as Ducky left and he turned around to his team. He had known Ziva and Jacob were together as well. It was funny to think that everyone thought he didn't know what was going on. He knew, he knew everything that was going on. Jacob had finally bucked his ideas up and worked hard. He had even learned the always bring Gibbs coffee if you want to live rule. _Hey maybe I should replace rule 12 with that._ Gibbs chuckled to himself.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I __kiss__ good night_

Tim smiled again. This was a good night. He was able to hold his wife like he used. God bless babysitters. He wasn't worried either. The babysitter was his sister, and he knew she was good with babies. He was happy for Kate and Tony. After so long; they were finally able to be together and happy. He looked down at Abby who also looked happy as she moved with him. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. She mouthed 'I love you'. Tim smiled and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

_Ain't nothin' better  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin_

Abby danced happily. This is what she missed. Just being able to be with Tim. Their anniversary was coming up and she hoped that Tim's sister would be able to take care of Rebecca while they go away. She loved their daughter so much, but right now she just wanted to spend some time alone with Tim. Just being able spend time with him without worrying about Rebecca or needing to care for her. She smiled as Tim kissed her head and she looked up and mouthed 'I love you'. She was happy when he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

They hadn't been together very long but Jacob could feel that him and Ziva had something close. Something he had never had with any other woman he had dated. There was something different about her, she had fire, she was determined, and it was something he had never seen in another woman. He was happy for Tony and Kate. Despite not making the best first impressions but he hoped that would change. He had tried to make friends with them all and he thought he was getting there. He had been able to sit down and talk to them all politely and nicely, and being invited out to have drinks with everyone to celebrate Kate and Tony's engagement was a bonus. Jacob smiled. Life was going great.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Ziva smiled to herself as she danced with Jacob. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was falling in love with this guy. They had spent some 'quality' time together in the last few weeks and Ziva didn't regret one single moment of it. She felt that Jacob was defiantly fitting in. All of them made a good team. Everyone knew what everyone else was thinking and everything. This made Ziva comfortable, knowing she could get into a situation and know that someone will be there to back her up. Jacob pulled her closer to him and she leant further into his embrace. She was happy, and she could see that Kate and Tony were happy too. It was good to meat Kate, she would always see Tony looking at a picture of her, while he thought she was dead, now they were getting married and they made such a cute cupel.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

After the dance every member of the team came back to the table and sat down to chat some more. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and happiness. They had no idea what the rest of the week had in store for them, that in the following week, one of them would be dead.


	30. Chapter 30

thanks for all the reviews everyone:) hope you like this chapter :D

It was a Wednesday evening and Tony had gone out to get some stuff for dinner. Kate said that for the baby's sake they needed to eat healthy food, Tony agreed…eventually. Kate smiled as she set the table. After quickly setting up she grabbed a drink of water before hearing a sharp knock on the door.

"Tony, you know when you lock yourself out you can use the…." Her sentence was cut short. As she opened the door she was met with Ari. Her first reaction was to reach for her gun on the table next to her but Ari was too quick for her. He pushed her onto the ground. She fought him off; the apartment was turned upside down in the struggle. Kate hoped someone would call the police. Ari looked into her eyes while she was pinned against the ground.

"Hello Caitlin, its good to see you again." Ari smiled before hitting her over the head and she was unconscious before she had time to react.

Tony got back into the car to drive back to the apartment. As he was driving several police cars passed with sirens blasting. Tony wondered what was going on. Then he noticed they were turning down his street. Tony still went wondering if the little old lady over reacted to dogs again and called the police, last time she called the fire department. Then he noticed them go into his apartment complex. _Ok this a little bit creepy. _He pulled into the parking lot and wandered to his apartment block, not worrying about the food. His pace quickened as he saw sirens coming from his complex. Then went into a full-scale sprint when he saw police officers outside his apartment.

"Sir you can't pass here! Sir!" one of the police officers called as Tony ran closer.

"Kate!" Tony yelled running into the apartment and what he saw terrified him. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing. _No this can't be happening. _The apartment was a mess. There was blood on the floor.

"Sir? Do you live here?" the police officer asked.

Tony nodded. He couldn't loose her again. They were so happy, everything was perfect, she couldn't die. Tony sobbed harder as Gibbs slowly pulled him away; who just arrived after getting a rather confusing call from the police officer.

"Tony, come on." Gibbs said. Ziva arrived as well; she lived closer and soon after Tim arrived.

"Where's Brett?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"I don't know Boss, he went out and I tried to reach his cell but he wasn't picking up." Ziva said as she once again tried to contact the missing agent.

"Tony? How long were you out for?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony.

"Um…maybe half an hour" Tony said as more tears welled up in his eyes.

"McGee, Ziva, get Tony back to NCIS. I want other agents out here, tell them we have 2 agents missing and we need everyone on this case." Gibbs said sternly, his entire world was turning. Kate was missing; an agent that less then a year ago everyone thought was dead. Someone knew she was still alive, someone that must also have known Ari. Gibbs cursed himself. He should have known someone else would come after her. An hour later more agents arrived at the scene. Gibbs had ordered Tim and Ziva to stay with Tony. He was a mess. Gibbs was frustrated. He had nothing to go on. He drove back to NCIS; a drive that from that apartment takes 20 minutes…Gibbs took 10.

Kate slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the blood around her head. She tried to get up but the throbbing in her head prevented it. She groaned and looked around. She was lying on an old cot in what looked like a warehouse. Tin walls were everywhere. Kate didn't see anyone so once again she tried to rise. She eventually got up and had a better look around. She saw a cell phone lying on the ground. She recognized it as hers.

Gibbs was back at NCIS. He had just arrived in the office to see Tony sitting at Kate's desk in a state of shock.

"Tony?" Gibbs said quietly. Tony half looked up. He had no more tears left to cry. Gibbs hated seeing Tony like this; he had never seen Tony like this.

"She's pregnant Gibbs." Tony said so quietly Gibbs didn't even know if he heard right.

"Tony…" Gibbs was cut off from Tony's cell ringing. "Do you want me to answer it?" Gibbs offered and Tony gave Gibbs his cell and then Tony walked off.

"Yeah?" Gibbs said into the phone.

"Gibbs!" Kate said loudly.

"Kate where are you?" Gibbs asked. Both Ziva and Tim got up.

"I don't know Gibbs, I don't know. It's like a warehouse or something. I don't know." Kate was sobbing through the phone and it broke Gibbs apart. Gibbs motioned for McGee to locate her.

"Kate, stay strong, you can do this ok? Now who took you?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Ari. He's alive." Gibbs almost dropped the phone as she said that. "Kate, its ok…you're going to be fine." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs…someone's coming." The last thing Gibbs heard was someone shouting and then Kate's scream just before the phone died.

"McGee did you get it?" Gibbs shouted.

"I got her within a 1000 metre radios. I'm sorry Gibbs that's the best I could do." Tim said looking down.

Tony came back and looked at the team. "What's going on?"

"We have Kate in a 1000 metre radios. Come on." Gibbs said and everyone was ready to go.

Kate sobbed. Everything was going black as she felt rough hands on her pulled her upwards.

"Haswari will be back soon enough to collect you for your trip." The man grinned wickedly. Kate didn't have enough energy to even look up. "We should clean you up before you go really." Before Kate knew it she had a bucket of ice-cold water on her. "Now be a good girl wait here."

Kate shivered in the dark. It was getting colder. She started to give up as she lied down. Suddenly she heard a load bang like a gunshot. Kate wondered if the team had finally found her. The door opened as she saw Jacob standing there. She was so relieved to see someone she knew.

"Kate. How are you holding up?" He asked kneeling down to her.

"I've been better. Where's everyone else?" Kate asked getting into a sitting position.

"I ran my own investigation. I was undercover, with this terrorist cell. I said I was inside NCIS and they believed me, I mean I know I am with NCIS but they think I'm helping them. Get it?" Jacob said as he got a water bottle for her to have some and he cleaned the wounds a bit. Suddenly another bang rang through the building. "Stay here." Jacob said pulling his gun out he walked to the door. Kate watched as he approached the door. Suddenly someone ran through the door. Jacob shot them once and before they knew it about 10 people ran through the door wondering what was going on. Jacob was behind them still by the door. He shot and was able to get by Kate while doing so. One got the better and he was hit in the shoulder. Even so Jacob continued firing trying his best to stay conscious. The next thing he knew he was out of bullets. The sickening feeling that passes over him is felt by dozens before that could be in a situation like this. It makes you think about what you have done wrong, what could have been changed, and finally you think about who you were leaving behind. His hazel eyes darted over the floor trying to think about how he could get out. Nothing he did was able to get him out of the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Kate couldn't tell who he was saying it to. Jacob looked up only to be met by a gun. He kept his eyes locked with the person who was holding it.

Kate watched in horror. Here was a man that saved her life and yet she couldn't do anything to save his. Suddenly the gun went off but at such an angle as Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Ziva and about 12 members of SWAT entered the room shooting at the terrorists. Kate collapsed as she looked at Tony who was running towards her.

"CLEAR!" a member of SWAT yells.

"Jacob?" Ziva questioned running up to him. "No…no." Was all she could say as she collapsed next to him. Despite knowing he was dead she still put her finger to his neck and against all odds, she found a pulse. "Gibbs! He's alive!" Ziva shouted.

"We need paramedics in here now!" Gibbs shouted and a guy from SWAT ran back out of the room.

Tony fell next to Kate. She was crying again as he pulled her next to him. "Sh, its ok Kate." Tony reassured pulling her next to him and quickly realizing she was soaking wet and shivering. He quickly pulled off his jacket and placed it around her. 4 paramedics arrived. 2 took Jacob but they had to call more in. The other 2 took Kate. Tony walked by her and into the ambulance. The ride to the hospital was slow. Tony held Kate's hand the entire time. As they rushed inside Tony was told to wait in the waiting room. He sat there alone for a while until he saw Gibbs, Tim and Ziva walk into the room. Ziva looked like she was in shock as she sat down next to Gibbs. Tim sat down next to Tony. Gibbs looked like he was in a state of shock as well, and for Gibbs that was a first. Ducky entered the room.

"Any word Duck?" Gibbs asked and they all looked up.

"No sorry, none yet. However you will be glad to know that Ari is dead and I have seen the body myself." Ducky said. "I'm going to talk to the doctors. I will be back." Ducky said as he left.

"Are you all for Caitlin Todd?" a doctor asked entering the room. He looked grim.

"Yes. I'm her fiancé Tony DiNozzo." Tony said getting up.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is she will make a full recovery. She will be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor said. Everyone was relieved but Tony was anxious…what was the bad news? "There is bad news however. Unfortunately due to major stress and injury, the baby Caitlin was carrying died." The doctor said and everyone had different reactions. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"You knew she was pregnant?" Gibbs murmured.

"Yes. We wanted to tell you Gibbs. Really we did. We were going to tell you if a case came up." Tony said still looking at the floor. Gibbs sighed and walked away.

"Can I see her?" Tony asked looking at the doctor.

"She's in surgery right now to remove the baby. I am sorry." The doctor said and Tony nodded.

Ducky walked back into the room. He looked around at everyone.

"I just heard the news. I am sorry Anthony." Ducky said placing a hand on the agents shoulder.

"It's ok Duck, at least I didn't loose her." Tony said but tears were forming in his eyes.

About half an hour later another doctor walked into the room. "Who's here for Jacob Brett?" the doctor asked.

"I am." Ziva said getting up. "I'm his girlfriend." Ziva said and the doctor nodded.

"We might want to talk out there." The doctor said.

"No, whatever I hear they can hear too." Ziva said.

"Ok…Agent Brett was brought in with a gunshot to the leg, shoulder and head. Now the head wound was of course the main priority. The shoulder and leg wounds were clean and didn't hit bone or any arteries. However the gunshot to the head was severe. I'm sorry but we couldn't stop the bleeding. He wont make it through the night. If you guys want to go say goodbye, now's the time to do it." the doctor said and Ziva stood there shocked beyond belief.

"No…this cant happen. Everything was perfect." Ziva broke down in tears.

The doctor turned to Gibbs. "You're her boss?" Gibbs nodded. "Ok, if she wants to say goodbye his rooms the first on the right." The doctor said and Gibbs nodded. Gibbs looked over at Ziva who just sat there.

"Ziva, you need to see him." Gibbs said sitting next to her putting a reassuring hand on her knee.

"I-I cant Gibbs. I'm scared." Ziva admitted looking at Gibbs.

"I know, but if you don't, you'll regret forever." Gibbs said and Ziva let a few tears flow down her cheeks.

"Gibbs, I cant do this without him, I know I cant." Ziva said.

"Cant do what?" Gibbs asked though he had an idea what it was.

"I-I'm pregnant." Ziva admitted and Gibbs stared stunned at her.


	31. Chapter 31

thanks for all the reviews! really loving all your feedback :D anyway here is another chapter...hope you like :D

megan

"Pregnant?" Gibbs questioned. "Jacob's baby?" Ziva nodded. "O Ziva." Gibbs hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. He had totally loosened up today. It was a time to support everyone, but Gibbs even surprised himself to how much he loosened up. "Ziva, you need to see him." Gibbs said and Ziva nodded.

"I know." She mumbled. Slowly she got up. Tony watched her go. Ziva took a deep breath as she walked down the hall into Jacob's room. He lay there with a bandage on his head. A tube was taking the blood away. Ziva ignored it and sat down next to him. She held his hand tight and watched him sleep.

"Jacob?" Ziva question hoping he could hear her. She looked down at his hand and she could swear he squeezed it. "I guess what I wanted to tell you is that I'm pregnant. Your baby's going to be like you, I know it. I'm so sorry." Ziva said as she started to cry again she leaned forward and kissed him before sitting down still holding his hand.

Tony still sat in the chair. All his thoughts were on Kate. However there were a lot of things that had been happening in the last few hours. Jacob's not going to make it, he and Kate had lost the baby, and Ziva was pregnant. It was such a mess.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Tony stood up as he heard the doctor.

"Yes?" Tony said.

"Caitlin has come out of surgery fine. If you want to see her she's down the hall third on the left." The doctor said and Tony was all ready gone.

"Thanks." Gibbs said and the doctor nodded.

Tony stepped into the room. Kate was awake and looking at him.

"Hey Kate." Tony said sitting next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train." Kate said looking at Tony giving him a weak smile. "We lost the baby didn't we?" Kate asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry Kate." Tony said pulling her into a hug. Kate let whatever was left of tears flow. Tony pulled back and looked at her. "You need to get some sleep Kate." Tony said. Kate nodded and leaned back and closed her eyes.

Tony stepped out of the room letting Kate sleep in peace. He looked down the hall and saw Ziva being led out of Jacob's room by Gibbs. Tony walked up and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs just shook his head and they continued downstairs to the café. They sat in silence drinking coffee. McGee had gone home to Abby and Ducky had gone home to his mother.

"How was Kate?" Gibbs broke the silence and Tony looked up.

"She's taking it pretty well. She's asleep now." Tony said before taking another sip of coffee.

Ziva just sat there looking down occasionally fiddling with her coffee cup. Tony sighed…he didn't know how to support her.

"Ziva, come on, I'll give you a ride home." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at Gibbs; he was shocked at Gibbs' sudden change in attitude. Ziva just looked at Gibbs and then slowly got up and walked towards the exit.

"Keep me informed on Kate's condition." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

Tony looked at the time. 11pm. He wondered if he could get back into Kate's room. He walked back up and sneaked into her room. The chair was still there from before and he pulled it up to the bed. He sat down and held her hand. Kate still slept so he put his head down and slept next to her.

The next morning Tony woke up and looked around, slightly confused. Then it all came back to him like a nightmare.

"Hey." Tony heard Kate croak and he looked down at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tony asked smiling at her.

"Um, ok I guess. When can I go home?" Kate asked.

"Today I think." Tony said and Kate leaned back in the bed and looked around. "I can't believe everything that's happened." Kate said a she looked over at Tony.

"I know, Kate, I know." Tony said and he got up and looked at her. "But we still have each other. Nothing can take that away." Tony said and she looked down.

"The baby's gone Tony, that was taken away from us." Kate looked back up tears forming in her eyes.

"Kate, I know this is hard…" He didn't know what else to say. How could he support her when right now he didn't know how to support himself?

"Tony, can I just have some time to myself?" Kate asked and Tony looked down at her.

"Kate?" Tony said and she looked up at him. "Ok, I'll go get your release forms." Tony said and he walked outside. He collapsed against the wall and slid down. He couldn't do this. He was trying to be so strong for everyone, but now, who was going to be strong for him?

"Sir? Are you ok?" a nurse asked and he quickly got up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Um I am wondering about Caitlin Todd's release papers?" Tony said quickly.

"Ah ok, if you would like to follow me and we'll get the doctor to give his last evaluation and we can let you two get on your way." The nurse said.  
Two hours later Kate was sitting on the couch of the apartment.

"Kate? Is there anything I can get you?" Tony asked.

"Um would you be able to run me a bath?" Kate asked looking over at him.

"Yeah sure. Do you want bubbles and stuff?" Tony asked and he walked over to her.

"Yes please. Thanks Tony." Kate said. Tony nodded and he walked to the bathroom and started to run the bath. The apartment had been cleaned up the night before and everything was spotless.

A few minutes later the bath was full and had plenty of bubbles in it for Kate.

"Kate, baths ready." Tony said stepping out.

"Thanks Tony." Kate said getting up.

"I'll bring you a glass of water in a sec." Tony and Kate knew each other inside out, they knew what each other liked and disliked and what they needed.

"Thanks Tony, I really appreciate it." Kate said and she smiled at him before heading into the bathroom.

Tony sighed and walked to the kitchen. He was given the rest of the week off to help Kate and Kate was given 1 weeks leave. Tony filled a glass of water and walked into the bathroom. Kate was facing the wall opposite her. Tony walked up behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"You ok?" Tony asked.

Kate leaned her head back on his shoulder. "Yeah, I will be." Kate said softly.

"Ok." Tony said kissing her forehead and getting up. "See you in a bit." Tony walked out and sat on the sofa. 15 minutes later Kate appeared and a dressing gown and slippers.

"Hey, feel any better?" Tony asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah a little bit." Kate said and she leaned into Tony.

"Ok, I'm going to clean up our room a bit ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Kate said simply.

Tony walked down the hall and sat on the bed. He wasn't getting through to Kate at all. She seemed distant and not with it. Then again it wasn't surprising, she had just lost a baby. Tony got up and started making the bed. Once it was made he walked back into the kitchen and looked at what they had to make for dinner.

"Kate, what would you…" He looked around to see Kate asleep on the couch. He smiled. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. He wandered down the hall to the closet that had the spare blankets in it. Quietly he crept back to her and put the blanket over her.

"Tony?" Kate whispered.

"It's ok Kate, go back to sleep." Tony said kissing her forehead.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Kate murmured and Tony only just made it out.

"About what? There's nothing you should be sorry about." Tony said now confused.

"I'm sorry about not being understanding, I know you must be hurting too." Kate said sitting up and Tony sat next to her.

"Kate, its ok to let it out. I understand, and I will support you." Tony said so amazed at what Kate was saying, she was just amazing.

"But who's going to support you?" Kate asked, it was exact question Tony had asked himself earlier. The answer suddenly became apparent.

"Kate, your supporting me, in your own way and right now you are supporting me more then ever even if you don't realize it. You taught me what love is. Before you and that day on Air Force One, I never knew what love was and now I do. And I don't know about you but I want to have another try." Tony said and he placed his hands on her knees.

"Another try for what?" Kate asked puzzled.

"To have a family." Tony said and Kate smiled.

"Really?" Kate asked, she wanted to be a mom.

"Yeah, but we can wait until you have time to heal, your still injured and I don't want to hurt you more." Tony said and he smiled back at Kate, she was taking everything much better then he thought.

"Tony, one you wont hurt me, two I cant wait." Kate said and she leaned in kissing him.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked when they pulled away. Kate nodded and Tony kissed her again.

Maybe everything was going to be all right, maybe it was just their worst bete noir, but like every nightmare, they had to wake up at the other end.

The End

do you want a sequel?


End file.
